So Be It
by Elfin Maid
Summary: "Perhaps I have been chosen," she said. "Perhaps this is my destiny." Follow the red-haired Tauriel, Daughter of Mirkwood, across the years as she learns to fight, to feel, and to grieve. This is her story. *Pre-Hobbit*
1. Spiders!

**This story is really fun for me, because Tauriel is my favorite character of the DoS. We're a lot alike :) This story is not really designed to be spot-on, perfect, and all that. I want it to be fun! I will not update at a regular basis, only as I go along. I welcome *friendly* reviews, they mean a lot! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Tauriel yawned, smothering it with her hand. It would not do to sleep on duty. Not after being chewed out by Enaril last night for dozing on duty. Because of that, she would now have to man the gate tomorrow.

Where they deliberately trying to kill her? There was a feast tonight, and she would be exhausted tomorrow as it was.

Something crashed in the bushes, causing her to tense, hands quickly pulling an arrow from her quiver. To her horror, a spider crashed through the bushes. Tauriel loosed an arrow, watching as it buried itself in the spider's eye, causing the creature to rear up.

At least a dozen more burst from around her, and she called for help. Tauriel only had a meager supply of arrows-something she would no doubt be yelled at for later on-and the spiders were many. She needed reinforcements.

Spinning, she released two more arrows at the spiders in front of her, and turned. There were two more approaching her from behind, and she could not cover all her sides at once.

Tauriel jerked a dagger from its sheath, sending it spinning towards the closest spider. The dagger pierced the spider's head, sinking to the hilt. She threw her second dagger at the spider behind her, and rushed forward to claim the first from the fallen spider.

Someone called from behind her, and she saw that other guards had entered the fight. Tauriel spun, taking out another spider with the sharp dagger she held in her hand.

Cursing herself for not keeping her quiver filled, she watched helplessly as one of her best friends, Cahaldriel, was pulled under the jaws of a spider. The elf screamed as the sharp fangs pierced her leg, and Tauriel watched as she plunged the knife she held into the spider.

Tauriel gasped in horror for her friend, and as the attack from the spiders was crushed, she caught up Cahaldriel in her arms. The elleth was crying, blood mixing with the tears as they streaked down her face.

"Cahaldril, I'm so sorry..." Tauriel whispered, examining the nasty wounds on her friend's leg.

"It's okay, Tauriel," Cahaldriel gasped, wincing as Tauriel touched a bad spot. "Just keep the spiders away."

"I'll try, _melon_. Can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Cahaldriel pushed herself up, to no avail. She collapsed on the forest floor again, her long blonde hair marred with foliage and blood. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"It was a poisonous spider that bit her, then," Tauriel said to herself. She raised her voice. "Quick. The poison is spreading. We must get her to the healers, and fast."

The other elves around her quickly responded, several of them giving murmurs of pity.

They took Cahaldriel to the healers, who told them only time would tell. As the guards filed out, Tauriel stopped.

"Wait. I am staying with her."

"But, Tauriel," one of the other elves said, "there is a feast tonight. You must get ready!"

"It is of no great importance whether I go or not. I do not enjoy feasts, and Cahadriel needs me here." That was at least partly true. She did not like the noise and activity of the grand feasts that the Elvenking hosted, even though she was told to attend.

"Tauriel-"

"I said no."

She could only hope she wouldn't get in more trouble. _Besides,_ she told herself, _this gives me time to finish the dress I was planning on wearing._

After retrieving her dress, Tauriel held it up and looked at it harshly. The white, filmy material of the dress would be accentuated by the color of her hair, and it was well made-a first for Tauriel.

She sighed, pulling the needle and sliver thread through the fine material. What was the point of making it I she would never wear it?

_Cahaldriel would want you to go_, a tiny voice in her head whispered. Tauriel shook it away.

The healers bustled back and forth, cleaning the wound and dressing it; but only after they had given Cahaldriel a dose of pain killer and a tonic for the poison. Tauriel hovered nearby, dress forgotten. "Will she be all right?"

The head healer, Adreh, clicked her tongue, her smooth features belying her age. "I can not say for sure. The wound is bad, but should heal well. It is the poison which worries me. A few more minutes and it would have been a lost cause, for it had almost taken her."

Tauriel paled. "When will she get better-if she gets better?"

"It will be a long while, my dear. Should you not be preparing? The Elvenking desires all who can to attend," Adreh said.

"I-I don't like the feasts-"

"But should you not please the king?"

Tauriel hung her head. There was something about Adreh that always made her feel guilty. "Very well. I will attend."

* * *

_Why did I ever agree to this? I hate feasts._

There were three hours left before the grand feast, and Tauriel was having second thought about attending. Her dress was ready, and it was time to cleanse herself with the scented water she held in the pitcher before her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and fairly threw the water over herself.

It was cold, and goose bumps sprang up on her skin, but to Tauriel it felt good. She was hot and sweaty from her work.

She ran a comb through her long red hair, cursing silently as it snagged and pulled. _ Long hair is such a nuisance._

After drying off, Tauriel re-brushed her hair and started with the long task of braiding it. Cahaldriel had shown her how to do a new type of braid, and as Tauriel braided her hair, tears filled her eye for her friend. _A French braid down the middle, and two fishtails on either side. Bind them at the end, and you're done!_ Cahaldriel's voice echoed in her head.

After finishing with her hair, she slipped into the silky white dress, and laced it up at the back. The skirt opened at the front to reveal three layers of lacy, milky green cloth, and the sleeves were set low on her slim white shoulders.

Tauriel sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it! I had a hard time making the fight scene not to Mary-Sue-ish. But they're elves, right? **

**Remember, R&R!**


	2. Moonlight

**Well, chapter two! I'm very excited to see where this story goes...**

**I added new characters, several of them Tauriel's friends. And yes, I know that the Wood Elves live mainly underground, but in the book they have "parties" above ground. So this is a bit weird...**

**Remember, this story is not designed to be correct. The elven dances and feastings are of my design, but I'm welcome to suggestions!**

* * *

Tauriel could hear the music, the chatter and noise. She hesitated outside the doors, wishing she could just disappear. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

The tables were overflowing with elves, all drinking wine and talking. The floor was packed, some dancing and others in small groups.

Tauriel nodded to the Elvenking, who was seated high on his throne. His sharp eyes met hers and she could tell he would have something to say later. She quickly made her way to a corner, close to the exit into the gardens.

As her eyes swept the room, she found another old friend, Mariyel, talking to another elleth. She moved towards them, trying to avoid any young elfs looking for partners.

"Mariyel." She had to raise her voice in order to be heard.

The elf turned, surprise written on her face. "Tauriel! I did not expect to see you here, _melon_. Normally you avoid the feasts. Not that I am not pleased to see you," she added with a smile.

"I still avoid them" Tauriel said with a grimace. "The king wishes all who can to attend. Did you hear about Cahaldriel?"

"No. What happened? Excuse us," Mariyel said to the other elf. "Is she well?"

Tauriel sighed. "There was a spider attack today. She jumped in, and was bitten on the leg. I do not know her status."

"Oh, Tauriel, I'm so sorry. I know you were close."

Tears threatened, and Tauriel turned away. "I am worried. The head healer said she may not pull through."

Mariyel noticed her father trying to catch her eye from the other side of the room, and nodded. "_Ada_ is calling me," she said, "I have to go. I will be thinking of you and Cahaldriel." She took Tauriel's hands in hers, then started crossing the room.

Tauriel stared after her, and then quickly exited the crowd. She did not want to attract attention.

She found her way to the garden, slipping out unnoticed into the sweetly scented flowers. She saw a bench, and made her way to it. Sitting down, she surveyed the area. The flowers were in full bloom, the scent of them intoxicating and yet not so strong as to be a nuisance. The moon was high, and a soft breeze blew.

Pushing back her hair, Tauriel noticed a patch of flowers in particular. They were large and orange, with black centers. The moonlight seemed to draw towards them, and the flowers soaked it up.

She stared at the tall trees, wishing desperately she wasn't wearing a dress. They invited her to climb, and finally the temptation became to much. Making her way towards a slightly smaller one, she hoisted herself up over a branch. Holding her skirt out from the branches, she managed to make it three branches up before realizing she couldn't go any higher.

"Dratted skirt," she muttered.

Swinging her legs, she observed that the music had gotten louder from inside and that someone was singing.

Tauriel sighed, leaning back against the rough tree bark. As she watched the night, she noticed a tall figure slipping to the base of the tree next to the one she was in. The figure swung up and over the first branch, lithely slipping higher.

"You just couldn't resist, could you," it called.

Tauriel groaned, very quietly. It was the prince. Unlike the other elleths, she had never seen anything in Legolas Greenleaf. While the other girls laughed and tittered, she was practicing archery. She considered Legolas a bit of a snob, and generally went to lengths avoiding him.

So why was he following _her_? When she least wanted to see him?

There were plenty of other elleths inside, and she wanted to be alone.

"Why are you out here?" Tauriel said bluntly. "There is plenty to do inside, is there not?"

"Ah, yes, but few things are better then the great out doors," Legolas responded, grinning. "And I saw you leave, so I followed you. I was curious."

"Well, I don't want your company." Blunt, rude, and would probably make him leave.

Or not. "And why wouldn't you want my company?"

"Does it matter?" _Why wouldn't he leave her alone?!_

"Yes, it does. I am curious as to why you wish me to leave."

"I-I want to be alone. So I ask you again, why are you here? And why won't you leave? I do not wish to have company."

"Because I, too, do not revel in the feasts my _Ada_ holds, and because there is no point of me going back in."

Tauriel resisted the urge to throw nuts at him.

Legolas grinned, obviously reading her mind. "Why are you sitting in a tree while wearing a dress?"

"Because I want to," she answered shortly. "And now I will leave the tree." She held her skirt clear, and carefully shimmied down the trunk to the ground.

"And where are you going?"

"It does not concern you! And if you please, I would like to be left alone!" Tauriel ground out, trying not to yell at him.

She slipped away into the garden.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is over! Remember, R&R! I will need at least three reviews by the end of chapter three, or the story stops... Dun-dun-dun...**

**What did you think of the tree-climbing part? I cant figure out if it's good or bad.**


	3. Hoping

**Chapter three! Where do y'all think the Tauriel/Legolas relationship should go? I'm a tad stuck, because I (personally) really liked the Tauriel x Legolas idea, and I'm willing to twist the story up quite a bit, but then I know some of y'all don't like it. I need reviews! Only one more, and then on to Chapter four!**

* * *

"How _could_ you?!" Enaril yelled, spinning around to face Tauriel. "Don't you know better then to have a limited supply of arrows while on guard?! I am _ashamed!_ The King is now telling _me_ to train my recruits better! _And all because of you!"_

Tauriel resisted a giggle at the sight of the enraged elf's face. Enaril was scarlet, his pointed ears resembling bright red feathers. She no longer got intimidated by Enaril, and his frequent rages were often directed at her. She had also learned that the better you were, the more he raged at you, for the odd reason of his thinking you weren't trying hard enough to be better.

"It may be my fault, Captain, but that is no reason to yell at me. I did the best I could. After all, did you not order me to practice archery?"

"Yes, I did," he admitted, "but still!"

A knock at the door, and Enaril turned. "Come in!"

Legolas appeared, blue-gray eyes dancing. "The King wishes to see Tauriel. She is to come with me immediately."

Tauriel looked away and rolled her eyes as Legolas gestured for her to follow him. _Why does this always happen? I get out of one scrape into another..._

"I hear Enaril is not pleased with you," the prince said as the door closed behind them. "Our Captain can be quite severe."

"Yes, well, that is often a good thing," Tauriel responded through a fake smile and gritted teeth, surprised to find herself taking Enaril's side.

"Why are you always so...rude to me?" Legolas asked after a pause.

"Rude? I have never been rude," Tauriel scoffed. "Tell me one time when I have been _rude_."

"Last night?"

"I was not rude! I was merely displeased. I do not like being followed."

"See? You avoid me. You don't like me."

"And do you have proof?" _ Thank goodness, they were almost there..._

Legolas hesitated. "No..."

"Well, then, leave me alone!"

* * *

The Elvenking turned, silver robe sweeping the ground. "Well, you are Tauriel, are you not?"

"Yes, my lord," she said, bowing slightly. "I am Tauriel. What do you wish to tell me?"

The King regarded her silently._ She has changed much since I last saw her. _ "The Captain tells me that you have not been diligent with your arrows. He is not pleased. You have great promise, Tauriel, but it will all be for naught if you can not learn discipline. For this reason, I will be assigning you to another sector. You will have to work hard. I will not tolerate nonsense. And if you do not strive to improve, then you will be disciplined most severely. This is my warning, Tauriel, and it will be the last."

"Yes, my lord," Tauriel said again, bowing low. "I will do so."

Thranduil looked at her sharply. "My son says you are quite good with a sword."

Silently cursing Legolas, she said, "I do not think so, my lord. I still have much to learn. One day, I hope to be passable in the art of fighting."

"As you say. You will never exceed your own expectations. To be better, you must believe in yourself."

_Believe in yourself._ The words echoed in Tauriel's head as she bowed it. "Yes, my lord."

"That is all I have to say to you. You may go." The Elvenking swept past her, then paused. Turning his head slightly, he said softly, "You are much like your mother, you know. She, too, had your spirit."

* * *

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at the target. She had spent the remainder of the evening training, and was finishing up with more archery from a long range. She could just barely see the black dot, the center of the target.

Pulling back the bowstring, she aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. A satisfying thump signaled that she had hit the target.

Moving forward, she looked carefully at it. The arrow was just barely on the edge of the black, and Tauriel frowned. Archery had never been her strong point.

Sighing, she jerked it from the wood and walked back to the starting point.

"It would help if you pulled back farther with your arms," a conversational voice said.

Tauriel spun, drawing daggers fluidly.

It was Legolas, once again.

"In the name of Valar, can't you just _leave me alone_?" she hissed, sheathing her weapons. "Again I tell you, I don't want your company!"

"Is it my fault if I wanted to do some training?" Legolas said innocently.

"It is when you sneak up on me!"

"I was just trying to help."

"Do it someway else! With some_one_ else!" Stalking forward, Tauriel jerked the arrow out and shoved it back in her quiver. She picked up her bow, and checked her daggers. "Now, goodbye!"

* * *

_I need a break from this_, Tauriel thought, leaning back and letting her long red hair swirl down in the water.

She had just received yet another lecture about not practicing defensive movements from Enaril, and was about to drop from exhaustion. She had not yet recovered from the feast, and a hard day's work had sapped her strength.

Of course, it hadn't helped that the Captain had made her do extra exercises as punishment.

After visiting Adreh, the healer, she had found that Cahaldriel was showing no signs of improvement. If fact, according to Adreh, she was worse.

Tauriel slipped on a nightgown, mind whirling. She jumped into bed, and as sleep overtook her, her last thought was, _I hope Cahaldriel will be all right..._

* * *

**Too much Legolas/Tauriel scenes? Tell me so! I had a harder time with this chapter. I tried to make it a bit varied, and I have absolutely no idea if the info is correct (cough, and don't care). I need opinions! Remember, R&R!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Spirited

**Chapter four! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Remember, I love critiques!**

* * *

"Cahaldriel...?" Tauriel whispered, "Are you awake, _melon_?"

"Tauriel?" the elleth whispered, her voice raspy. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I said I would visit you, remember? I have tried to keep my word." She cleared her throat, a single tear welling in her eye. _Why am I crying? I never cry._

"Thank you." Cahaldriel made an effort to smile, and her eyelids fluttered. "I need to sleep..."

"Of course," Tauriel responded, standing quickly. "Sleep. You will recover in time, Adreh says."

As her friend slept, Tauriel turned to Adreh. "Well? How is she doing? Were you able to remove the poison?"

"Patience, young one," the healer said, shaking her head. "You are yet to understand the circle of life. If she continues to recover at this rate, then yes, she will be well soon. I can not tell you more. But," she added, lowering her voice, "she may never be able to bear children. I can not tell yet. It is possible the venom reached her womb, and ruined it. If that is the case, then she will never have the joy of children."

Tauriel's eyes widened. She herself did not enjoy youngsters, but she knew that Cahaldriel loved children.

The healer turned away, gentle sobs wracking her slim body.

"What is wrong?" Tauriel asked, confused.

"She is my granddaughter," Adreh said heavily, wiping her eyes. "I had so hoped to watch her become a mother, in time, and now there is good chance that she never will."

"She's your _granddaughter_?"

"Yes, Tauriel. Her parents have long since passed from this world. I took it upon myself to watch over her. She wanted to be like her parents. I told her that it was dangerous, and that they had died in service to the King. But she persisted. And now this!"

"I-I did not know..." Tauriel faltered. "I am sorry."

"Ah, child," Adreh said, smiling through her tears. "You are so innocent. In time, you will realize that words do not always speak truth. May the day be long in coming," she said, patting Tauriel's cheek with a gentle hand.

"Thank you," Tauriel whispered, eyes lowered.

* * *

"My lord, you simply can not be serious." Enaril's voice quivered like a loose bow string as he strove to keep his emotions in check.

"I assure you, Captain, I am." The Elvenking's voice was cool. "I would not do this unless I was quite confident in her ability. You say that she lacks in discipline. I believe she lacks in will. By moving her to another sector, she will have the opportunity to gain in confidence and experience. I have instructed my son to help her." He paused, as if debating on how much to say. "Now, Captain, is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"No, my lord," Enaril said, his smile thin. "As you wish, my lord."

Thranduil swept out of the room.

* * *

"Tauriel?"

She whirled, face rigid. "Yes, my lord?"

"You will move to Sector Three today. I have instructed my son, Legolas, to help you. Do you have any questions?" The King's normally icy eyes had just a hint of warmth in them.

"Yes, my lord. No, my lord," Tauriel said, bowing slightly. "I will do so."

"Very well." He exited the hall.

Tauriel stared furiously after him, rage boiling up inside her. _Of all the things! I'm stuck with_ _him!_

* * *

"Thanks a lot," Tauriel said sarcastically, marching up to the Prince before practice.

"What?" Legolas said innocently, polishing his daggers.

"_You know what!_"

"Oh, that you moved to this sector, and that now I'm stuck with you?" He sounded mad.

"_Yes!_" she exploded. "It's bad enough to have you following me everywhere! I didn't ask for this! I don't want it!"

"To bad for you," he said dryly. "_Ada_ says that there's no backing out."

Her anger fading, she noticed that everyone was eying them curiously. Probably, no one ever talked to the royal family this way. "So can you stop following me?"

"I don't really have a choice. We will be training double time this season. There will be little free time."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good! I need the practice with a bow."

"With a _bow_? How about we trade? You teach me with a sword, and I'll teach you with a bow?"

_Was he actually trying to be friends?!_ "No. Not right now." Pausing, her voice softer, she added, "Maybe, maybe, in time. Maybe someday."

* * *

"Block that!" Ahnae hollered to Leniyaen, as the swords clashed and sung. "No, no, _no_! Not like that! You're leaving your left side open! How many times have I told you?"

Panting, Leniyaen pulled back, dropping his sword. Tauriel did not lower hers, but kept alert. Sword fighting was her element. She may have been poor with a bow and arrow, but she left few things to be desired when fighting in close quarters. She sheathed her dagger, ready and waiting

"I...yield..." the elf gasped, sweat beading on his brow.

Ahnae stomped up, livid. "That was terrible!" he cried, anger directed at Leniyaen. "How many times has she beat you now?"

"It's not...my fault... that she's... so good..." he said, wiping his face. He glared at Tauriel, who smiled serenely back. "She beats me every time. But I can still get her with a bow and arrow."

"Well, get better!" Ahnae snapped, turning to survey the other Sector Three guards. "As for training for the rest of the week, you will try and beat Tauriel in sword fights. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they murmured, several directing death stares toward Tauriel.

"You are dismissed!"

As the guards left, Ahnae turned to Tauriel. "You will be working on archery this week," he said. "When you have mastered that, then you will be formidable. I doubt many of these guards will ever be able to match you with a pair of swords or daggers. But you must learn control, discipline."

"Yes, sir," Tauriel muttered mutinously. "I will try, sir."

* * *

**Chapter four over! I wasn't as happy with this chapter, and re-wrote it several times, but I never got it *quite* right. So sorry if it's a disappointment!**

**Remember, R&R!**


	5. Dreaming

**Goodness...! A lot of reviews in my inbox! Thank you all so much! Your input gives me motivation to keep on going :))**

* * *

"What were you _thinking?_!" Legolas exploded, glaring at his _Ada_. "She hates me. We fought all through training!"

"Perhaps she has her own reasons," Thranduil said absently, pouring rose-water in to a basin. "After all, do you two not have your differences?"

"Well, yes," he admitted, "but she's so unreasonable!" _And pretty_, he added to himself.

The Elvenking turned. "Unreasonable?" His tone demanded an answer.

"She has to have everything _her_ way. She's almost unbeatable with a pair of swords. She hates archery. She hates_ me_!"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, fine. Maybe not hates me. But she certainly doesn't_ like_ me!"

"And do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he said, lying fluidly, "but it makes her difficult to be around. Can't you switch her to someone else? Please, _Ada_?"

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

"Ahnae." The Elvenking's words were a statement, not a question. "My son tells me that your newest guard is being difficult. I want to confirm that before I take action. Legolas says that she bears an unknown grudge against him."

"My lord, I do not think so. She fights excellently, although perhaps a bit grudgingly with a bow and arrow, and has no difficulty following orders."

"You disagree with him?"

Looking a bit nervous, Ahnae gave his answer slowly. "Yes, my lord, I do. I mean no insult."

"Perhaps it would be best to keep a close eye on her. After all, she is new."

"Of course, my lord. I will continue to do so."

* * *

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they said. Ahnae had just finished with a rousing speech about fighting for the kingdom and for the light.

Tauriel had difficulty smothering her yawns.

Raising her hand, she tried to get Ahnae's attention. "Sir, I wanted to ask if perhaps we could do some sword fighting again today?" The whole of sector three jerked around and glared at her. "I put in three hours of training last night, as ordered."

"An excellent idea. Everyone line up. We will continue what we started yesterday."

"I swear," Leniyaen growled, "If you beat me one more time I'll throw a fit."

"Very mature," Tauriel said dryly.

"You'd better get more practice in with a bow and arrow," Legolas hissed, "because when we switch to those I will _kill_ you!"

"I'm sure."

She pulled her curved pair of long daggers from their sheaths, stepping gracefully to the front of the line. Bowing slightly to Ahnae, she twirled the swords, light reflecting off of them. "Who's first?"

* * *

"No, not like that. Use one sword to confront and the other to shield. It is vital that you master the art of using both at once," Ahnae said to Leniyaen.

"Sir," Tauriel put in, "perhaps I could show him how I learned. It is difficult, but after some practice he will learn."

"Very well," he said. "Proceed."

"Number one, never, ever leave your sides unprotected. That is the fastest way to ensure your demise. If you have to, focus on just defensive movements and no offensive ones." She demonstrated crossing the swords, deflecting imaginary blows, and spinning underneath her imaginary opponent's sword. "Number two, make the swords extensions of your arms. They should not feel clumsy, but smooth and light. Here," she said, tossing one sword to Leniyaen, "try it."

Leniyaen made a half-hearted attempt to block a blow from Tauriel, the Elven steel glittering.

"Put your life on the line," Tauriel suggested. "If you were beset by Orcs, would you fight like that?"

"No," he said grudgingly.

"Then don't fight like that now!"

She took her sword back and continued. "Perhaps he should try with short daggers first. Sir?"

Ahnae nodded to a pile of straight daggers, sheathed and sharpened, beside him.

Retrieving one, Tauriel took the daggers out and examined them. They weighed less than a half-pound. "Excellent. Now, try moving it slowly, and then quickly." He did so. "Do you feel a difference?" He shook his head. "No? Then go back to the long daggers. Try moving them _with_ your arm, not separate."

He swished the long daggers, narrowly avoiding clipping his own arm.

"No, no," Tauriel said, a bit impatiently, "not like that. Brace your wrists, and make the steel your hand. You must learn this before you can move to short swords."

Leniyaen groaned. "I can't imagine how much worse _those_ will be."

"Well, you'll never move on to them if you can not even wield a dagger properly. This was what my mother taught me to do when I was only fifteen. It is child's play." Her eyes were wistful.

Turning, she looked at Ahnae. "Sir. I request permission to move on."

"Of course. Leniyaen, practice with the daggers on the edge of the field. Do as Tauriel instructs you."

Legolas was next in line. Tauriel bristled visibly as she sized him up.

"Ready?" she hissed, green eyes shooting sparks.

"I am."

"Go!" Ahnae cried, critical eyes watching Legolas's every move.

Tauriel exploded into action, knocking a blade from Legolas's hand in the first few seconds. Within the first three minutes, she had one long dagger against his throat and the other at his heart.

"You'd better learn to hold onto your blades," she said, growling it into his ear. He stiffened, from annoyance or nervousness, she did not know. "Do you yield?"

"I yield."

His words created a gasp throughout the guards, many of them mocking him. The prince was one of the most promising fighters in the Greenwood, and to be bested by an elleth...well, it wasn't good.

* * *

Tauriel was satisfied. Training had gone well, and she had avoided Legolas throughout the day. Beating him had filled her with a self-satisfied glow, and she intended to keep him a competitive distance.

Leniyae had finally started to master holding the daggers, and she had instructed him for an extra thirty minutes at the end of target practice.

_I wonder what it's like to truly be a leader,_ she thought wistfully.

* * *

**Chapter five...*drum roll*... over! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Needs some work? Tell me!**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I'm still trying to figure out where this story's gonna go :) Your input helps me out!**


	6. Friends?

**Chapter six! **

* * *

Leaning her back against a sturdy sapling, Tauriel closed her eyes. _ So much work. So much pain. And what to show from it? Nothing. I want to be a leader_, she though vehemently, _not a follower_.

She was off duty for the first time in a month, and was intending to savor the day. Ahnae had finally relented about how "Every day should be a joy, filled with laughter," and had given the Sector Three guards a break.

"How," she said out loud, "am I ever supposed to get what I want? Me, a Silvian elf!"

In her gut, she knew that she had to try harder. Cahaldriel had. The elleth had almost fully recovered, and Adreh said that she should be able to have children. To Tauriel's joy, her friend had been moved to Sector Three as well.

And archery. She had discovered the joy of hearing arrows hiss through the air, thumping into the target. Her skill with a pair of swords was still un-equaled, and she intended to keep it that way, but she had slowly developed passable skill with a bow and arrow. She was far from an expert, but now she could hit a moving target from over a hundred feet away.

_Will it always be this way? Time had no meaning to the King. He is ageless, as all of us are. How long will I spend in Sector Three? When will I have my chance? I want freedom from Ahnae's slow, methodical ways._

Opening her eyes, she pulled her long hair free and unplaited it. Her scalp was sore from the tight braids and twists she put in it every three days, and her long red locks were tangled.

Combing it through with her fingers, she plaited it over her shoulder in one long, thick braid, and then flipped it over the top of her head in a coronet. Pinning it securely, she sighed.

Tauriel stood slowly, looking up at the forest. Slowly but surely, the Greenwood was withering. The Elvenking no longer could control his kingdom, and it showed. Trees had stopped growing, roots were rotting, leaves curling.

And there was nothing she could do.

She swiftly climbed a tree, up, up, to the very top. _This is what I want. It is my destiny. I was born a leader_.

Seeing a long, smooth looking vine, she grabbed it and swung down. As she landed softly on the ground, she felt another presence. Someone was watching her. She turned, looking around.

Legolas.

"What are you doing here?" Tauriel asked. Her tone was friendly but distant.

"Wandering. My _Ada_ is getting ready for tonight. And you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Just...thinking. About the Greenwood. And my life."

"Why?"

Tauriel tensed. _Why did I tell him that?!_ "Because I feel like I am meant for something more. And because I have no hope of that." _Just keep quiet. Stop talking, and he'll go away_.

"What do you mean?" He regarded her curiously.

Tauriel sat down and closed her eyes. She did not have the energy nor the desire to fight with him-not on a day like this. _The _whhh_ sounds. So often, they are a nuisance-and a blessing_. "Why does it matter to you?"

Legolas shrugged. "It doesn't, not really. You don't have to answer."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." She rubbed her closed eyelids.

He sat down as well, leaning against the tree next to hers.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel questioned, opening her eyes.

"Sitting down. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well..." She hesitated, closing her eyes again, then reached a decision. "No, I suppose not."

They sat in silence, Tauriel trying to avoid conversation, Legolas trying to avoid annoying her. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"Why do you treat me like this?" he blurted out.

Her eyes snapped open. "Because I don't appreciate how you act. Because I am lower in order and forever will be. Because my life is different than yours. Because I don't have time for any more friends. Because I don't want to_ be_ your friend." _Well, most of that was true_.

"Why?" Legolas persisted.

She made an irritated sound, making a vague motion with her hand. "Why does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"Fine," Tauriel snapped, then took a deep breath and lowered her tone. "I'm a Silvian elf. You're a prince. I'm training to be a guard. You're training to possibly be a king. I love swords, you love bows. You have your freedom. I do not."

Her last words hung heavy in the air.

"You think being royalty is all fun and games? That I have no responsibility? That is not true!"

"No, that is not what I think. But we are different, and always will be. Look," she continued, "I don't want to fight. Not today. Not _now_. And I don't want to get into details."

He sighed. "Very well. Will it always be this way between us? I want to be your _friend_, Tauriel. Not your enemy."

"I do not trust easily. And it will be a long time before you earn my trust."

"Will I see you at the feast tonight?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.

"Perhaps. I am required to attend, as you are. But that does not mean I will stay. I do not like feasts." She shuddered. "Loud, chaotic."

"I will look for you, though when I can not say. Will you dance?"

"No. I do not dance. But I will talk to you, if you wish it." She stood up and walked away, leaving Legolas staring after her.

_Does she want to be my friend, but does not want to admit it? I suppose I'll find out. Girls_, he thought, shaking his head.

* * *

**Soooo... HUGE change of attitude in Tauriel! Next up will probably be the feast! **

**And sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors! I am typing on a finicky phone :/**

**Anyway, love it? Hate it? R&R, please! And a special _thank you!_ to all my followers and faves, plus the people who have given me encouragement and so many incredible reviews!**


	7. Dawn Dance

**Chapter seven! Gosh...lots of reviews again! Thanks, y'all! I'll try to keep it coming, and keep the suggestions in mind!**

* * *

_Okay, Tauriel. Deep breath. One, two, three. You can _do_ it. Don't think. Just _do_ it_.

"I can't do this," she muttered under her breath.

"Tauriel?" Cahaldriel called from the other room, "are you ready? We need to leave soon. The Elvenking expects us to attend."

"Fine. Have it your way, come and lace me up in this awful thing." She looked down at the silky white dress in disgust. _Horrible thing_.

Cahaldriel came up behind her, taking the white strings in both hands, and then pulled. Hard. Tauriel sucked in her breath as her waist was smashed inside the bodice, restricting her breathing.

"Do I have to wear this? Why does it have to be so tight? I can hardly breath!" she complained.

"For someone short of breath, you seem to be having no trouble talking up a storm," Cahaldriel said dryly.

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable!"

"I'm not saying that you are." The elleth laced the strings, tied them, and pinned them. "There. Done. Here, take a look at yourself." She stepped back.

Tauriel looked at herself, and, despite her resentment of all things dressy, she couldn't help but be pleased. The dress was pure white, with a v-front and long, open sleeves. There were shrouds of lace covering her hands, and the skirt was slim. At her throat Cahaldriel had put a chain, silver, with small green stones set along its length. Her hair was loose, put pinned back from her face with white flowers. On her feet were small light green slippers.

"Wow. You did a great job." Tauriel turned and hugged her friend.

"Thank you." Cahaldriel accepted the hug, and then surveyed herself. Dressed in light blue, she was beautiful. Her full lips curved into a smile. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I can't stand feasts," Tauriel said. "They're awful. So loud and...messy."

"I know. You've stated your feelings about them loud and clear all night long." Cahaldriel rolled her eyes. "Myself, they're all right, but not as fun as archery."

"At least _someone_ agrees with me."

They entered, and Tauriel winced. "How long do I have to stay?"

"As long as the Elvenking wants you to."

"This might possibly be my undoing," she muttered furiously.

* * *

"Tauriel?"

She turned, looking at the elleth standing behind her. "Yes?"

"I..um..._we_...would like to invite you to join in the Dawn Dance at the end of the feast. It is a tribute to summer, and five dancers are chosen each year to dance." She blushed. "I will be the fourth point of the star, and we would be honored for you to be first. Will you accept?"

Tauriel paused, thinking. It was a great honor to be a Dawn Dancer, and she was good at it. It was the only dance she knew. Her mother had taught it to her when she was young. Then she smiled. "I accept. Who else will be there?"

"Me, Mireth, Rilafir, you, and Menelye. Thank you."

"When will it start?"

"At the first touch of dawn, when the stars are still in the sky, but as the horizon grows light. I will look for you!" She hurried away.

"Wait!" Tauriel called after her. "What is your name?"

She turned, smiling. "Caradel."

* * *

"Cahaldriel!" Tauriel called, "You won't believe it!"

"Try me."

"I'm going to be one of the Dawn Dancers!"

"Tauriel, that is wonderful!" She turned and hugged her friend. "Oh, and the prince is looking for you." She raised her eyebrows. "Now, why would he be doing that? As _I_ understand it, you two hate each other."

"I have no idea," Tauriel lied. "And you're right. I don't like him, but he keeps following me!"

Cahaldriel paused. "You know Tauriel, you're very pretty..." She let the words trail off.

"_Pretty_!" she scoffed. "I am not pretty. _You_ are, though." She gave Cahaldriel a smile. "And besides, he's royalty, and I'm Silvian. _And I don't like him_!"

Cahaldriel just shook her head.

Despite her strong words, Tauriel went off in search of the prince. She found Legolas practically hiding in a corner, avoiding all who came near. Marching up to him, she fixed her glare on him.

"Well? What do you want? Cahaldriel said that you were looking for me."

_Apparently her attitude has changed_. "You said you would talk to me."

Tauriel relented. "You're right, I did." She sounded a bit embarrassed. "And why are you hiding in a corner?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm avoiding my _Ada_."

She arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why does it matter?" he asked, mimicking the conversation earlier in the day.

"It does to me," she said, playing along.

"Fine. He's trying to get me a dancing partner, but I don't want one. Having to deal with the elleths is enough! So I left."

"I bet he'll be mad at you."

Legolas shrugged. "Yes, he will be. But if I give him enough time, he'll cool off. I'm old enough now to make my own choices."

They talked on, Tauriel forgetting her grudge against the prince, and Cahaldriel watching out of the corner of her eye. As the night slipped on and turned to morning, Caradel approached Tauriel, and asked her to come and practice.

"I'll be right there," Tauriel promised. Turning to Legolas, she said, "I have to go. But I'll be in the Dawn Dance soon. Can you tell Cahaldriel for me?"

"I will."

She moved away, following Caradel. _Thank goodness I get to change out of this silly dress_.

* * *

"Okay," Caradel said, "this is your dress. Keep your hair completely loose. You need to wear these shoes, as well." She indicated a small pair of boots in the corner. "I hope they fit." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Tauriel said awkwardly, "can you untie the laces on my dress?" Her face was hot.

"Of course." Caradel deftly released, them, and Tauriel gave a sigh of relief. "There you go."

"Thank you!"

As soon as the elleth left the room, Tauriel slid out of the dress and quickly put on the other one. A very pale, silvery blue, it fit snugly around the waist, but fell freely to below her knees. the neck was low, and the sleeves half-length. She quickly freed her hair, brushed it out, and threw it back over her shoulders. She slipped on the boots, thinking wryly, _I'll be changing more then would like tonight,_ and stepped out.

Caradel was waiting, and she quickly surveyed Tauriel's outfit, then nodded her approval. "Come. Let us go."

* * *

"Hold your torch, and on my command, go," Menelye said, and lifted her own high. She was the leader of the small group. "Go!"

The five elleths moved in unison, spinning, dancing fluidly and easily. They spun their torches, and sparks came flying down.

_If only my mother was here_, Tauriel thought. _She would be proud to see me dancing like this_.

Panting lightly, they finished the dance. "Well done!" Menelye cried, and extinguished her torch. The others did likewise. "We go in three minutes. Light your new torches, and make ready!"

* * *

"The Dawn Dance begins!" the crowd muttered, and at a signal from Thranduil, it did.

_Hold your torch high. Under, over, spin, _Tauriel chanted in her mind.

As dawn rose, they were dancing, and the torches were growing dim. Finally, as the sun peeked over the horizon, and the torches at last went out, the dance ended. Dropping the used torches, they stopped.

It was time for the song, the one that they all knew by heart. The Song of the Dawn.

_Time may flow,_  
_The trees may fall,_  
_But always dawn_  
_Will bring light._  
_Through the darkness,_  
_We watch for it._  
_Always it will mark_  
_The coming of the day_

_Forever! Forever!_  
_Gather, here, now,_  
_And sing loud_  
_To the brand new day_.

* * *

**Wow...this chapter was longer then I intended it to be! Words ran away from me :))**

**Anyway, I can't really decide if this chapter's any good. I feel like my writing style is maybe getting a bit worse as the story goes on...**

**And I *meant* to put the song in elvish. But then I decided that it would be too much work, LOL, so didn't. *Blushes* Sorry! The dance was kinda a spur-of-the-moment decision. I may take it out later, along with a good bit of other stuff, depending on what kind of response I get. **

**Love it? Hate it? R&R, please! Just no flames :)**


	8. Archer

**Chapter eight! Sorry it took me so long to update, I started a new story and brought another one back from the dead...**

* * *

"Sector three, today we will be practicing archery," Ahnae drawled, holding up something for everyone to see.

_A pinecone_?! Tauriel thought incredulously.

"Everyone will have a different set of arrows, and we will compete to see who can shoot more in the given amount of time," he went on, pausing briefly. "The top three will get to choose our next activity, preferably a form of combat."

"Sir," Legolas called, "what do you mean by 'different set of arrows?' Will they be color coded?"

"Yes," Ahnae confirmed, nodding. "Now, if you could all come up here...?"

As everyone shuffled forward, Tauriel, Legolas, and Cahaldriel among them, he started distributing small packs of different colored arrows to them. As he handed Tauriel hers, she observed that hers were a bright green.

"Rules!" Ahnae roared, and everyone turned to face him. "There will be no pushing, shoving, or any sort of physical violence while others are shooting. These arrows are well made. Secondly, if there is a tie, then the two will then re-shoot. Whoever wins that wins the contest. Now, let's get moving!"

"I bet you're disappointed," Leniyaen whispered to Tauriel. "You hate archery. I bet you don't even get three or four pinecones!" He had been rather bitter towards Tauriel ever since she has bested him three times in a row with a sword.

"Oh no," she responded calmly. "I've been practicing. Right, Cahaldriel?"

"That is correct," Cahaldriel said. "I think that Tauriel will do very well!" She lifted her chin defiantly.

"And I second that," someone said.

Tauriel whipped around in the direction of the voice. "Legolas? What do you mean? You have not seen me practice!"

Legolas looked at her silently.

"_You mean you have_?!"

"Well...yes, Tauriel. I have seen you practicing archery quite often."

"I can't believe this!" Tauriel growled. "I show you so much_...leniency_...and you turn around and spy on me!"

"I wasn't spying," he protested.

Tauriel smacked her forehead. "Forget it. I'm done with this."

Cahaldriel, looking worried. tugged on Tauriel's arm. "Wait, _mellon._ Do not insult the prince..."

Looking furious, Tauriel rounded on her friend. "I do. Not. _Care_! I was willing to be friends with him, and he goes and spies on me-again! I gave him a chance, and he ruined it!"

Cahaldriel fell silent.

"No fighting!" Ahnae called, and the two glared at each other before retreating.

They fell into line, most skilled first. Tauriel let out a soft sigh as Ahnae told her to move into fourth place. Legolas was in first.

"Enayan! Come and throw the pincones!" Ahnae barked, pointing at the elf in last place. Turning bright red, he did so.

Looking at him with mild interest, Tauriel saw a great resemblance to Enaril. Could this be his son?

Legolas stepped forward. He nocked an arrow, pulled the bowstring back, and waited.

"Readyyy...go!"

The pinecones were launched, two at a time, into the air. With his first arrow, he pierced one, and by the end of one minute, there were thirty six pinecones littering the ground.

"Niyen!"

The elf stepped forward, nocked his arrow, and waited. As the pinecones started to fly again, he shot them with deadly precision. His score was 31.

"Sahnae!"

Once again, the line moved forward. This elf, tall and dark haired, gave off a feeling of confidence. One minute later, he was done. His score was 30.

"Tauriel!"

Taking a deep breath, she started forward. _Don't think. Just do it_. The first two pinecones came flying, and with prescision equal to Legolas, she let loose an arrow. _One...two...three...four... _ She counted each arrow that reached its mark. Half her time was up. Fifteen seconds left. Ten. Five. _Just two more_...

"Time's up!"

Trembling slightly, she walked forward and started counting. She couldn't believe it. Thirty five. "_No_," she breathed. "I must be wrong..." She recounted. But no, there were thirty five pinecones with her arrows in them.

"Thirty five!" Ahnae called out, and the words echoed in her head. "Thirty five scores for Tauriel!"

Cahaldriel was the only one who cheered, but Tauriel didn't care. She was in second place! Still slightly unsteady, she removed her arrows and stepped down.

"You were incredible!" Cahaldriel whispered loudly.

"Thanks, _mellon_. You helped."

* * *

One hour later, the results were called out. Ahnae expressed some surprise in the final placings, and stated that this was in no way an insult if you were placed lower. There would be more chances.

"First place! Legolas," he called. "Second place-" Tauriel held her breath-"goes to Leniyaen. Third to Tauriel!" He went on, but she blocked him out.

"Cahaldriel, I can't believe it! What place did you get?"

"Fourth, I believe," her friend said with a small smile. "You did very well, Tauriel. Do not ever think you are unskilled with a bow! I will fear you from this day on!" She laughed.

"I didn't even know what I was doing," Tauriel admitted. "Everything just... faded away, and then I kept on shooting. I never aimed, and I never really knew if I hit anything or not. It was strange."

"Either way, you are a force to be reckoned with!"

"I hope it never gets put to the test," Tauriel said softly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Also, *if* you enjoyed this story, you might also be interested in my other two stories: Song of Swords and Daughter of Time. They are both elvish tales, although only one has Tauriel in it. In the future, I may tie Song of Swords and this story together.**

**R&R, please!**


	9. Remembering

**Chapter nine! I can't believe how far this story has gone! Thank you all so much for your support! I could never do it with out you :)**

* * *

_"Tauriel, the Elvenking wishes to speak to you."_

She was walking nervously along a stairway, hoping that it was something good. Hoping that she had pleased him.

Reaching his throne, she bowed nervously. "My lord. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Tauriel. I wanted to talk to you." He regarded her impartially. "Legolas says that you have improved remarkably in the art of archery. Is this true?"

Tauriel almost groaned. _Please, not this again_... "My lord, it is so. I have tried hard, as you instructed me to, and it has led to greater skill in archery."

"And sword fighting?"

"I can best most of the other guards," she admitted uneasily.

"That is good. What of my son? How do you compare against him?" The soft lilt of his voice had gone dangerously soft.

"My lord, I bested him three out of three," Tauriel said, and lowered her eyes.

"How so?"

"He...he lacks in skill, my lord."

"And?"

"And agility. Confidence he needs no more of, but he needs more experience to become better."

"How have you become so skilled, Tauriel?"

"I have practiced all my life," she said. "It is a tradition in my family. My mother started fighting me when I was very young. I learned to hold a sword at just fifteen."

"I see." Thranduil remembered finding Tauriel. He also remembered what she had said to him.

_===Flashback, Thranduil's POV===_

_"Hold!" I shouted, raising my fist._

_The order echoed across the clearing. Smoke was pouring from the houses, and butchered Orcs littered the ground. Across the small field, there were three bodies. They weren't Orcs. _

_Carefully, I started picking my way across the burnt ground, making my way to the bodies._

_"Who were they?" Enaril asked._

_"I do not know," I said carefully, ignoring the tingling on my back. There was evil at work here. I reached the bodies. All three were brutally mauled, and the head was missing from the man._

_I knew the woman. Audriel, a Silvan elf. She and her betrothed had left the kingdom to make their own life. And the worst had happened to them. I remembered that they had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was here, dead. But where was the other?_

_"Look for survivors!" I called back, desperately looking for the girl._

_A horrible roar interrupted me. Wheeling my stallion around, I found the source of the roar. An Orc was trembling, on its knees, with a throwing knife protruding from its forehead. But who had thrown the knife?_

_I made my way towards it._

_"Elf...scum..." it growled as I passed. I paid it no heed._

_As I trotted my horse past, another knife came whistling through the air, landing four feet in front of me. Drawing my sword, I waited. "Who is there?"_

_"Back up three paces," a thin voice commanded. A young elleth, hardly more than twenty five, limped through the smoke towards me. The girl._

_She had her mother's flaming red hair, and the huge green eyes. Tears were streaming down her face, she was obviously badly hurt, and still she was fighting._

_"You threw the knife?" I asked her._

_She nodded, swaying slightly on the spot. "You are...an elf?"_

_I gave the affirmative._

_"Mother said that I was to find the Greenwood," she sighed. "I do not know if I can make it..." The wound on her leg was bleeding freely, and she was as pale as death. "I'm so tired... And Mother is gone. I did what she told me too," she said, "I fought. She will be happy..."_

_I shouted for help as she swayed and fell, her eyes glazed and unseeing. Was she dead? Dismounting, I strode over to her and picked her up. She was so light, yet so strong in spirit._

_She was still breathing. Enaril galloped over, and I told him to hold the girl. I remounted, and with a signal, we left._

_The girl awoke, pale but alive, one day later. She could not remember anything. I told her that she had fought bravely, and she smiled. _

_"What is my name?" she asked._

_I did not know, but I knew what I would call her. "You are Tauriel, Daughter of Mirkwood."_

_"Mother..." she whispered, and drifted off into dreamland._

_===End of flashback===_

"My lord. My lord?" Tauriel said, trying to get his attention.

Thranduil shook his head slowly, memories of Audriel brought to close to the surface for comfort. Deciding to change the subject, he said, "Tauriel, do you know what your name means?"

"Y-yes, my lord. Daughter of Mirkwood." She looked confused.

"You were found on the borders of our land, injured and homeless. I took you in. Why do you now turn away from your people?"

"I don't fit in here," she said, deciding to be honest. "I'm _different_."

"Different?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "You are an elf, Tauriel. You are a skilled fighter, and a spirited soul. You do fit in here, whether you know it or not. Have you ever been turned away by our people?"

"Once, my lord," Tauriel whispered. "Just once."

"Why do you turn away from the royal family?"

"Because I have no need of them," she answered promptly.

"My son has tried to befriend you many times," he said. "Each time, you push him away. Be honest with me, Tauriel. Lying does no good. You were friends in your youth. Why is it different now?"

"Because we're older now. Because we're different. Because I have other friends."

"You will need to face the past before you can move on to the future, Tauriel. I treated you as a daughter. Why don't you start treating me as a father?"

"Yes, my lord," she whispered.

* * *

**I decided to go for a slightly different twist in this chapter. In the future, I will probably do more Thranduil/Tauriel talks, and try and get some good Tauriel/Legolas scenes in there as well, without decreasing the action :))**

**Opinions? Should Thranduil be a go-between Legolas and Tauriel, or should they work it out themselves? Review, please!**

**I have a surprise coming for chapter ten...**.


	10. Riding

**Chapter TEN! Yay! *Throws confetti* This chapter has brought some changes, and I have decided to start trying to make my chapters longer. The only thing is, this will probably mean more time in between updates. Not all chapters will be long (cough, this one), but I'm trying! :) If you would rather shorter chapters with more frequent updates, let me know.**

**I can't tell you enough times...you guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

"_'Quel amrun, lirimaer_," Tauriel sang out as she saw her mare's delicately sculpted face poke out from the stall door. "I hope you're ready to run!"

Sianye' snorted good-naturedly, tossing her head. The tall, stretchy red-gold mare had been Tauriel's favourite riding horse for several years now, and had been given to her by the Elvenking when she was accepted as a guard.

Grabbing a brush, she entered the stall and began brushing Sianye'. The mare nibbled affectionately at Tauriel's shirt. Gently but firmly pushing her away, Tauriel said, "I know you're full of energy, _mellon_, but doing this won't make it go any faster, believe me." She continued cleaning the mare, removing tangles from her long mane and tail.

When she finished, Tauriel grabbed a light saddle and started to tack up. Starting with the saddle, she put down the blanket and smoothed it out. She then placed the saddle on top of it, flipped the girth down, and tightened it.

Waiting for her mare to let out her breath, Tauriel thought about what Thranduil had said. _Maybe I should just accept his flaws and be done with it_. Sianye' released the breath she had been holding, and Tauriel jerked the girth a bit tighter.

"Thanks, Sianye'," she said, patting the mare.

She held the bridle up, parting the mare's teeth with one hand while slipping the bit into her mouth with the other. She settled the brow band, and tightened the chin strap. "Done, _mellon nin_! Are you ready to go?"

Leading the elegant animal out into the aisle, she flipped the reins over Sianye's head and mounted smoothly. She gathered the reins, then hesitated. "Hold on, Sianye', I forgot my weapons..."

"For goodness' sakes, Tauriel. You can't even go for a short ride without your trusty daggers?"

_Gaah_. Gritting her teeth, she answered Legolas shortly. "Who says it's to be a _short_ ride? Why are you here, anyway?"

Raising his eyebrows, Legolas answered her. "I was going for a ride myself. Colsthian has not been out for a while. But now that you're here, why not go together?"

"Please tell me you're joking." She dismounted and led her mare over to the stall, where she pulled out a pair of long daggers, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

He sighed. "Look, Tauriel, I'm sorry. You're right, it was wrong of me to have watched you practice. Will you forgive me?"

Tauriel looked at him sharply. "I have forgiven you once. How am I to know that you will not do this again?"

He laid a hand on his chest and bowed slightly. "I give you my word."

She tilted her head slightly, biting unconsciously on her lower lip. Finally, with a small smile, she answered him. "Get your horse."

"You have my thanks, _mellon_."

Legolas quickly gathered a saddle, bridle, and blanket, brushed his stallion, and tacked him up. As he lead Colsthian out of the stall, Tauriel's mouth fell open. "He's _gorgeous_."

As if knowing that he was being admired, the huge black stallion arched his neck and lifted his tail, the long hairs creating a banner.

Sianye' squealed, lowering her ears and baring her teeth.

"_Amin hireatha, mellon nin_," Tauriel soothed, smoothing a hand down the horse's neck. "You may not like him, but you're going to have to deal with it. I'm sorry. And," she whispered with a small grimace, "you're not alone. I sometimes feel the same way about his rider."

* * *

"So," Legolas said, "why are you so adept with a sword?"

"I'm only telling you this once," Tauriel warned him. "It is a tradition in my family. My mother instructed me my whole life. As your _Ada_ tells it, he found me, badly wounded, in the forest. My family, including my mother was" -she took a deep breath- "dead. I lost everything but my life. I have no memory of my mother, and it pains me greatly. The only thing I have left is my skill with a sword, and so I have honed it over the past two hundred years, trying to keep the last little bit of my mother that I have alive."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said quietly. "I did not know."

"It's all right," she answered. After thinking for a moment, she added, "Funny, I never thought about it before, but I must have forgotten my name as well. I wonder if your father gave it to me, or was it already mine?"

Legolas hesitated. "He gave it to you," he said slowly. "He knew your mother in his youth. He has often remarked about how much you look like her."

Tauriel frowned. "I never knew that. What did she look like?"

"She was very beautiful," he said, practically quoting the Elvenking, "with big green eyes full of laughter and a bright smile. And her hair was like the leaves in Autumn. She was most like you, _Ada_ says, in her soul. She was spirited, just like you."

"My mother was like me," she whispered, blinking away the mist over her eyes. "My mother was like me. I never knew."

"_Ada_ has a great many stories to tell."

* * *

**Hip hip horray! Here are some translations for the more difficult Elvish words:**

**_'Quel amrun ~ "Good morning"  
Lirimaer ~ "Lovely one"  
____Amin hireatha ~ "I'm sorry"_**

**___Some of you are probably wondering what my surprise is. Well, I added chapter names! Not a very big surprise, but still :)_**

**___R&R, please! I'm keeping suggestions in mind for future chapters!_**


	11. Elvenking

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! I tried to keep your suggestions in mind while writing this chapter! I'm proud of myself...a nice long chapter in a short amount of time!**

**I received a few questions about the last chapter. As some people have pointed out, you're right-I could have been much more detailed in my description of how she cared for her horse. However, as a professional jumper and a knowledgeable horse-woman, I felt that it would be easier on some to leave out all the really detailed bits. Trust me, if I had wanted to I could have given you a lecture on how to do things just so :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"No! Block it! _Duck_!"

Swords clashed as Tauriel and Legolas fought. After making peace, the two had started to trade lessons with their respective weapons. Tauriel, adroitly spinning two long swords, was easily holding off Legolas.

"Not like that," she grunted. "Use one for defense, and the other to attack." He tried to land a blow, and she deflected it. "Better."

Knocking a sword from his hand, she purposely dropped one of her own. Skipping smoothly backward, she feinted to the right and instead swung towards his left side. The blade stopped inches from hitting him, and Tauriel smirked.

"You'll have to learn to defend yourself better," she said.

"Like I'll ever be able to defend myself against you!"

"You will never exceed your own expectations." She grinned. "Your _Ada_ told me that, right after a lecture on trying harder." She tossed him his other sword, picked up her own, and sheathed it with a ring of steel. "Your turn."

Legolas tried to copy her movements, and instead got the edge of the sword stuck.

Tauriel bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. "Try again."

Grumbling, he picked up the sword and again tried to sheathe it. This time, it slid in smoothly. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Now, unsheathe it. Nice and quickly, but keep it smooth."

"Easier said than done," he complained, but complied, albeit slowly.

Tauriel gave a single nod. "Good. Now, faster! Like this." In a blur of movement, she whipped both swords from their sheathes and spun them, the blades reflecting light.

"Are you just showing off?"

She resisted a grin, but failed. "Well...yes, I am. After all, you need to see how the master does it!" She put the swords away again.

"Very funny."

"Again?" she asked, gesturing to the swords.

"Very well. One more time, and then it's my turn to destroy your pride."

"We'll see." Tauriel smoothly jerked out the twin blades. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Legolas crouched slightly, holding the swords high as she moved in on him.

Smoothly, she started to engage him. One sword was used to deflect, the other to attack as she had told him, and he tried to do the same. Ducking and spinning, they moved across the field, Tauriel slowly starting to gain on the prince.

Finally, with a gentle nudge, she pushed him off-balance, and then swung hard, knocking a sword from his hand. Blocking a attempt to seemingly decapitate her, she moved behind him and held a sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?"

Legolas nodded reluctantly, and dropped his weapon. "It felt better-_easier_- this time."

"You're right. You fought better this time-much better. If you always fight that way, and start improving, then I will have cause to be worried." She picked up the weapons and put them away.

"Thanks for the encouragement," he grumbled.

"You never know, someday you might be better than me."

* * *

"_Ada_?" Legolas called.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"You may."

He entered, closing the door behind him. His father, dressed in robes of gold and red, turned to greet him, then frowned.

"Why do you have horse hair all over your tunic? You look like a groom."

"I have been riding, Father."

"With who?" Thranduil questioned.

"Tauriel. She has agreed to school me with a sword, and I will help her with her bow."

"I see." The Elvenking paused, then went on. "I have noticed your growing attachment to her in the past few weeks."

"I assure you, _Ada_, we are friends and nothing more. In fact, I am still not sure if she regards me as a friend. But I need the help in sword fighting, and she would like the help with a bow. And after all, we are on duty together quite often."

"Have you made progress?"

"Some," Legolas said. "Tauriel says that with practice I will get much better." _ Well, that was stretching the truth a little bit_...

"Perhaps we should put this to the test," his father said absent-mindedly. "Tell her that she is to come to a private dinner this evening. You are to be here as well."

"_Ada_, she does not like social events. I doubt whether she will enjoy it."

"Tell her that there are no excuses, and to dress well."

Legolas sighed. "Yes, _Ada_," he said resignedly.

* * *

Tauriel stared at him, murder in her eyes. "You're telling me that I have to be there in_ one hour_? _I just came off duty_! I'm tired, and I want a break!"

Legolas shrugged. "I told him. He wouldn't listen. And he expects us both there on time, so if I were you I would hurry."

"If this is a joke, I swear, I will murder you in your sleep," she growled, stomping off.

He couldn't resist a laugh.

* * *

"I'm here," Tauriel said, picking at the clingy light green material of her dress. After hearing that Tauriel was to dine with the Elvenking, Cahaldriel had started fluttering around, looking at her friend's dresses and jewelry. After murmuring things like "Much to shabby," or "No, not good," the blonde elleth had picked out the slim-fitting, light green dress and a silver necklace.

"For goodness' sakes," Tauriel had grumbled, "can't I just wear this?" She had held up her old dress.

Cahaldriel had looked shocked, and horrified. "Tauriel! No! Here, put this on quickly and brush your hair." She had given her the dress she was currently wearing, with the instructions to "Lace up well!"

_Yeah, well_, Tauriel thought sourly,_ I laced up well and now I can hardly breathe_.

"Good," Legolas said. He gave her a quick once over. "You look nice."

"Thank you. So do you."

They waited in silence for a few minutes. Finally, the Elvenking arrived. Dressed in silver and green robes, he dominated the atmosphere.

"Ah, Tauriel, you have arrived." Seating himself, Thranduil gestured for the others to sit down. The table was already laden with food and wine.

"My lord, if I may ask, why did you summon me?" Tauriel asked.

"I wished to speak to you and Legolas." His blue-gray eyes drilled into her. "I had a few questions to ask, and several statements to make." He fingered the stem of the wine glass. "Would you care for some wine?"

"No thank you, my lord. I do not drink."

He looked toward Legolas.

"Not right now, _Ada_." Legolas did not share his father's taste for fine wine.

"Very well then," Thranduil said, setting the glass down. "I have received word that Enaril, Captain of the Guards, will be resigning at the end of the season. I will be looking for a replacement. As you are both skilled fighters, I would like your opinion on who should succeed our Captain."

Tauriel responded immediately. "Estelin, my lord."

"And why?"

She hesitated, gathering her thoughts. "He is an excellent archer, but still fights well with a sword. He is very close to my level in swordplay. He is cheerful. He does not hesitate to place orders, and has a good mind for strategy. Everyone enjoys his company."

"Legolas?"

"I must say that I agree with Tauriel, Father. Estelin would be an excellent choice."

"Are you aware that Estelin is Enaril's son?"

Tauriel swiftly glanced at Legolas. His face was blank. "My lord, I knew that they were related, but I did not know that Estelnin was the Captain's son."

"I see. Yes, Estelnin is Enaril's second son. You are also correct in saying that he is an excellent fighter. I will consider it." He looked straight at Tauriel as he said, "Perhaps it runs in the family."

_Is there some hidden meaning in that?_ Tauriel wondered.

Thranduil sat back in his chair, surveying them. "I also have news from Rivendell. Lord Elrond will be coming to visit in two week's time, to discuss businesses with me. I will expect all guards in uniform, ready to greet him, even if it means you miss your time on duty. Is that understood? "

"Yes, my lord," Tauriel said.

* * *

**R&R, please!**


	12. Past & Present

**This chapter is a kinda "eh" one for me. I feel that-as of right now-I need to take a really close look at where I want this story to go before putting any really big plots out there, so I settled for a okay chapter. I wanted to have a good talk between Tauriel and Cahaldriel sometime, so this chapter has that. I will also be putting some more romantic bits into this soon. **

**But...no hints :) You'll have to see what happens!**

* * *

"Tauriel," Cahaldriel said, "you really should do something about your hair. It's a mess."

Tauriel shrugged. "I know, and I don't really care, mellon. I'm not very big into stuff like that."

"But it would look so much nicer if you let me have a go at it," she pleaded. "Please, Tauriel? Just this once?"

"That's what you always say," Tauriel grumbled half-heartedly. "But fine, meet me at my room tonight once we get off duty. If I end up looking like a freak, it's all your fault, understand?"

Cahaldriel grinned. "Understood." She let out a small squeal, practically bouncing with glee. "I can't _wait!"_

* * *

Several hours later, Cahaldriel arrived, holding a large amount of hair supplies and other more feminine things.

"Okay, Tauriel!" She pushed her friend down onto the bed and started working. Grabbing some sort of oil, she worked into Tauriel's head and then started brushing her long, red hair out. Tauriel winced often. "You know," Cahaldriel chided, "if you brushed it more often, it would be a lot easier to work with."

"I know," Tauriel said. "But do you have any idea how hard it is to brush hair this _long_? Your hair is only a bit past your waist."

"But it's curly," she reminded her.

"True," Tauriel conceded. "But it's still not anywhere as long..."

"Enough about my hair," Cahaldriel ordered. "Let's get your hair all fancied up for when Lord Elrond comes!" Tauriel had told her friend what she had learned from the Elvenking.

Tauriel whipped around. "There's _another_ feast?!"

She giggled. "Yes. And guess what? This one is especially for the guards! Estelnin will be there!"

"Who will be on duty?"

"Leave it to you to go straight to the problems!" Cahaldriel rolled her eyes. "The Elvenking has it figured out. Do you know how to dance?"

"Haha." Tauriel scowled. "And no, I don't. Why?"

The elleth gasped. "I have to teach you! It's very important that you know how, Tauriel!"

_Oh, great. I just made myself a lot of work..._ "Who's going to care whether I can dance or not?"

"I do! And Estelnin might ask you to dance!"

"Why are you and all the other elleths so..._crazy..._ about Estelnin? I mean, he's a good fighter, but not _that_ good."

Cahaldriel groaned. "You know what, Tauriel, I think that sometimes you walk around with a bag over your head. Is all you care about fighting? Yes, Estelnin is a good fighter, but he's also handsome and popular and...well...everything I like."

"Is that why you blush every time he talks to you for an extended period of time?"

Avoiding the question, Cahaldriel said, "And did you know that the Elvenking is requiring all guards to dance?"

Tauriel paled. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking..."

Cahaldriel solemnly shook her head.

"Oh, no, you're not. Oh goodness.."

"It's actually not that bad, Tauriel. Of course, stuff that doesn't involve archery can never be really, really fun, but for a more domestic exercise, it's okay. You should try it sometime."

"Never."

"The Elvenking won't be happy with you."

"I don't care."

"If you start sulking," she sighed, "then I will personally drag you off your bed and make you learn to dance."

"I hate dancing." Tauriel pushed back her hair.

"I know you do. But you're going to have to dance."

"I _hate_ it," she said again.

"Repeating things over and over isn't going to stop the feast from happening. Just face it, Tauriel. _ You're going to have to dance_. Now," Cahaldriel said, changing the subject, "what were we doing? Ah, yes, your hair." She grinned, picking up a pair of shears. "Ready?"

Tauriel shuddered, then tensed her shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

One hour later, Cahaldriel told Tauriel that she was done. As Tauriel looked at her reflection, she had to admit that her friend had done a good job. Her hair, often wild and unmanageable, fell smoothly over her shoulders. Her face was framed by slightly shorter pieces of hair, and the long locks felt smooth to the touch.

Grudgingly, Tauriel turned. "Thanks, _mellon_."

A grin spread over Cahaldriel's face. "Didn't I tell you it would look good?"

* * *

Thranduil paced back and forth, face tight. _ I have to tell her_, he thought, _it is not right to keep it from her_.

_She is not ready,_ part of his mind was saying.

_You have been telling yourself that for over four hundred years_, the other half was reminding him.

Mentally cursing, he remembered what her mother had been like, so many years ago...

_===Flashback===_

_"You don't remember?" Audriel said, wicked grin growing._

_"Remember what?" Thranduil said, teasing._

_The grin broadened. "That we are to train today. And that you are to do your best in archery."_

_He shrugged. "Yes."_

_"You don't act like you remember."_

_"I do."_

_"Then race me there!"_

_"Very well. On three, and no cheating!"_

_Audriel's tinkling laugh filled the air. "I never cheat!" And as he said go, she was off, her sheet of red hair dancing behind her._

_Pounding along, he said to himself, "What's the point of trying? She always wins anyway."_

_===End Flashback==_

Thranduil shook his head slowly, as if to dissipate the memories he hated-and loved-so much.

_She was always cheerful,_ he thought. _Always running like the wind, always with her hair streaming out behind her. I only ever beat her once._

_And Tauriel. If what I think is true, then she may be one of the best fighters the Greenwood will ever see. Audriel's skill with a sword was unequaled in her day. And he was perhaps one of the best archers I have ever seen._

_Is Tauriel truly his daughter? She is no half-blood, I can see that, and she has uncanny ability with a sword. I have never seen anything like it. It is possible I never will._

_Am I trying to prevent my son's friendship with her because I failed with her mother?_

A tiny part of his mind was whispering, _Just let it come. Time has no meaning for you. And only time will tell._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I put some nice Thranduil bits in there for y'all, although I'm not going to tell Thranduil and Audriel's whole story right away.**

**I may re-write this soon, when I figure out what's going to happen, and if I get good reviews on it.**

**R&R, please!**


	13. Visitors

**Chapter thirteen! Woot woot!**

**To answer many of the questions I received, no, Thranduil is not her father. This chapter should help answer questions. However, I have some new developments in this story, and also will be trying to update my other stories more often, so it may be longer in between updates. Overall, I like where this story is going! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"All guards stand at attention!" Enaril roared, pacing back and forth.

Annoyed, Tauriel straightened her back even more. Lord Elrond was due to arrive any minute, and the Captain was acting as if he would keel over from nervousness. Apparently, Enaril wanted everything to be perfect in his last season there.

"He's gone daft," she whispered to Cahaldriel, barely moving as she leaned over to her friend.

Almost imperceptibly, Cahaldriel shrugged.

Tauriel glanced to her other side, where Legolas stood, back ramrod straight.

"Tauriel!" Enaril barked. "Eyes on me!"

Seething, she looked at him.

"You will be leading Sector Three today. I want all guards in your sector standing at attention!"

A thrill ran through her. "Yes, sir."

Enaril moved on, going after a guard in a different sector. Turning, Tauriel looked at the thirty-seven elves she would be ordering around today. Leniyaen was slouching, cold dark gray eyes practically burning a hole in her as he stated how unhappy he was with her.

Deciding to test out her leadership skills, she barked an order. "In front position!"

Sector Three move as one, filing neatly into their assigned spots. Leniyaen was still glaring at her.

"Turn!"

They did so. Tauriel took her place at the front, green eyes roving over the group standing calmly before her.

"Lord Elrond has arrived!" someone shouted, and she turned. Sure enough, horses were coming, big ones, and it appeared that Lord Elrond was in the lead.

"Stand at attention," she hissed to those behind her, and a slight creaking of leather told her that they were.

The five sectors of guards were standing along the edges of the massive bridge, leaders standing at the front, the others in solid blocks behind them.

The horses slowed to a lope, and moved onto the bride, hooves beating a rhythm across the stone. Reaching the end of the bridge, Lord Elrond dismounted, and someone hurried forward to take his horse. The rest of the visitors followed suit. and their horses were also taken away.

"My Lord Elrond," Enaril said, bowing low.

"Greetings, Captain," he answered, sharp eyes surveying the ranks of guards standing at attention. "I see that your people are here to greet me. Where is Thranduil?"

"He is awaiting your arrival, my lord." Bowing again, they moved away. Elrond, however, paused as he passed Sector Three.

"Ah, Tauriel. The Elvenking speaks highly of you, as you no doubt have heard. Your skill is quite unusual for one so young. Perhaps I will have a chance to glimpse it during our stay here."

"Thank you, my lord." _How does he know my name_? She, too, inclined her head.

Turning to look at Sector Three, she saw Cahaldriel gaping at her. Legolas was also looking at her strangely, and Leniyaen had his customary scowl fixed in place.

"_What?"_ Tauriel hissed at her friend.

"N-Nothing." Cahaldriel shook her head.

"It's obviously not _nothing_, Cahaldriel."

"Lord Elrond spoke to you! And called you by name! And you still say what, as if nothing happened!"

Irritated, Tauriel made a gesture and turned away again. "Sector Three, move forward."

They complied, albeit sluggishly, but made it to the doors in time to line up and stand at attention when the Elvenking arrived. Tauriel, however, was considering what Lord Elrond and Cahaldriel had said. Her mind spinning, she tried to make sense of what happened.

_He called me by name. He said that the Elvenking spoke highly of me. Lord Elrond spoke to me, and told me that I have unusual fighting skill._

_And the Elvenking...what is the reason for this? Why does he single me out, time and time again? Why does he treat me different?_

_Why does _everyone_ treat me differently? Does he know something I don't? He is constantly acting as if there is something...more...in what he says than what I understand._

_Why am I so different? Why am I treated differently? Why does the Elvenking seem to think that I am special? _

_Why do _I_ think I'm special?_

* * *

"Cahaldriel, I just don't understand," Tauriel said as they hurried to return to their posts.

"What do you mean, _mellon_?"

"I get the feeling that there is something I don't know. I can't place it, though."

Cahaldriel paused, contemplating. "You know, I never really noticed it, but people do seem to treat you differently, don't they? You should ask my grandmother, she knew your mother. She might be able to help you."

"Thanks,_ mellon nin_."

* * *

"Adreh?" Taureil called, looking around for the head healer. "Adreh?"

The tall black haired elf hurried into view, wiping calloused hands on her apron. "Yes, child?"

She took a deep breath. "I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Tauriel! Come, sit down. I trust you have heard about Lord Elrond's arrival? The whole kingdom is in uproar!" She pulled out to comfortable looking chairs, and urged Tauriel to sit.

She sat. "Did-did you know my mother?"

The smile cooled slightly. "Of course I did, my dear. Of course I did. She was one of my favorites, Audriel was." Gray eyes bored into green. "Why are you asking?"

"Because...because I think that there is something that I don't know about. About_ her_. About _me_."

Adreh settled back. "Well, being an orphan, I would guess that you know very little about your mother. Tell me, what do you know?"

"I know that she looked like me, and that she fought like me, and that she acted like me."

"You are right, Tauriel. Audriel was like you in many ways, but there are many thing that are different about you and her. Your face, for example. Her face was shaped like a heart, and her build was different. Your face is sharper, cleaner, with high cheekbones. And you are much taller than her." Adreh paused, then went on. "She, too, was a guard, but she did not quite have your skill with a blade."

"Who was she, really?"

"She was a Silvan elf, Tauriel, but there were those that said she was a different type, compared to the rest of us. Some said she was unnatural." She shrugged. "Myself, I saw a girl who was perhaps one of the most adept sword fighters this kingdom has ever seen. I never understood why Oropher pushed her away. She was a marvel."

"The old Elvenking turned her away?"

"Yes, he did. Something happened between his son and Audriel, some sort of scandal. Some said she was expecting his child. I think differently. I think that she had taken up with his son's best friend, and that Audriel was expecting _his_ child."

"She knew the Elvenking's _son_?"

"That is correct. She left the kingdom when she wedded to another Silvan. And then you came."

Cold chills raced up Tauriel's back. "Who was the friend?" she whispered.

"He had many friends, being royalty. I do not know."

She paled. "_No_. It can't be."

"No one will ever know the truth. Your mother took it to her grave. I think that the Elvenking is trying to protect you, shield you from the truth. It remains to be seen what will happen when Enaril resigns."

Numbly, Tauriel stood. "Thank you, Adreh. I will need to think." She inhaled deeply. "And I need to talk to the Elvenking."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! R&R, please!**


	14. Fire & Ice

**This chapter is the longest I have written so far in this story, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! As promised, there are slightly more romantic tones to this chapter, and I have some good drama in there as well :) We have reached over FIFTY reviews! I can't believe it! Thanks so much, y'all, you're AWESOME!**

* * *

One hour later, Tauriel had sufficiently recovered from her nasty shock to be mad at Thranduil.

Actually, furious was a better word.

She stormed towards the Elvenking's chambers, knowing full-well that he would not appreciate being interrupted with Lord Elrond here. She also did not care.

_He's lied to me_, she seethed. _He's told me stories about my mother, told me things that are not true. And I believed him! I have spent my whole life believing him!_

Still raging, she burst into Thranduil's room. He and Lord Elrond were sitting, drinking wine and discussing defensive strategies. Thranduil looked up. "Yes, Tauriel?"

"I need to talk to you," she said through gritted teeth. "Alone. Now."

The Elvenking did not look happy with her. "You realize that I am talking to Lord Elrond?"

"Yes," Tauriel said impatiently.

Elrond stood, laying a hand on Thrandui's shoulder. "I would be happy to step outside for a minute, Thranduil. Talk to your guard, something is obviously bothering her." He walked away.

Thranduil now looked quite angry. As soon as Lord Elrond had left, he rounded on Tauriel. "Well? What could_ possibly_ be so important that you had to come and both me? At this time of night?"

Completely loosing her temper, Tauriel vented her mingled rage and confusion on him. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I've been lied to! By you!"

"I do not lie, something that you should realize, Tauriel."

"Don't lie!" she ranted, pacing back and forth. "_Don't lie!_ Tell me the truth, then, about _her_!"

The color slowly drained from his face.

"And don't tell me that I'm not ready! I have spent my whole life thinking of her, of wishing that I knew her! Tell me!"

"Who are you speaking of?" Thranduil said slowly.

"_My mother!"_

_No. Not this. Not now. _"You will speak to me as others do," he said sharply. "I am the Elvenking, and I do not appreciate your tone or your actions."

"I don't care!" Tauriel cried. "I know who you are! But unlike you, I have no knowledge of my family! It has been hidden from me my whole life-by you!"

Her rage was slowly melting him down. _She needs to know_, part of his mind whispered. _Don't tell her_, another part hissed. _She's not ready_.

Ignoring his thoughts, he gave in to the urge to raise his voice. "Silence!" he thundered. "Do not speak to me as you are now!"

Tauriel. slowly coming to her senses, ground her teeth. "I. Want. An answer. From you."

"You know nothing of what you speak," Thranduil hissed. "You know nothing of your mother, you know nothing of your family? I do not have answers for you! Seek them elsewhere!"

"You knew my mother," she said quietly. "I know you did."

_Audriel. _"Yes," he said heavily, "I did, many, many years ago."

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

_No._

"Then," Tauriel cried, "why won't you tell me what she was like! Who she was! Who_ I_ am!"

Something clicked into place. "Why do you care so much about her?" _She knows_, he realized. _She knows, at least, that all is not right. After all these years, she knows_.

"Because she was my _mother_," she stressed.

"Why do you seek answers from me?" the Elvenking said, gray eyes burning into hers, trying to regain his composure. "Perhaps there is a reason for this...sudden _interest_...in your mother?"

It was Tauriel's turn to falter. _ I can't tell him, if he won't be honest with me_. "I-I was talking to the healers." She lifted her chin defiantly.

_Curse Adreh_! "The healers do not know all that goes on," he said icily.

"Well, then, tell me what she was like, and what happened to her!"

Thranduil dropped all pretenses. "You are not ready," he said. "I have raised you to control your temper, to master your feelings. I have obviously failed. Perhaps you are even more like your mother than I realized. I failed to master her as well."

* * *

Tears of rage raced down Tauriel's cheeks as she walked numbly back to her chambers. There was something about the Elvenking that made her feel a child, and his parting words had been the last straw.

_"I have raised you to control your temper, to master your feelings. I have obviously failed_."

She broke into a run, trying to block out all thought from her mind.

_He is right_, something whispered. _He is right when he says that you have no control over your emotions._

As she reached her chambers, she stumbled across Cahaldriel.

"Tauriel!" her friend cried, looking shocked. "What is wrong?"

The dam broke. "Everything," Tauriel gasped, fresh tears falling. "Everything and nothing. Cahaldriel, I don't know anything about my mother. A-and something happened with her and the Elvenking, but I don't know what, and he won't tell me!"

"It's all right, Tauriel. It's all right," Cahaldriel said, patting Tauriel awkwardly on the back.

"Thanks, Cahaldriel," Tauriel sniffed, calming.

"Now," the elleth said hesitantly, "Ahnae just told me that you are to be on duty tonight, along with the prince. Are you all right with that?"

Tauriel nodded woodenly. "Yes. When?"

"In one hour," Cahaldriel answered. "I'm going to finish our dresses for the feast." She moved away, leaving Tauriel standing alone by her room.

* * *

A knock sounded on the heavy door as Tauriel frantically tried to tame her hair into the usual braids. She cursed, giving up on her hair and tucking it behind her ears as she went to answer the door.

Opening it, she saw Legolas standing nervously with his fist raised to knock again. "Yes?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. "I came to let you know that you are supposed to be on duty with me tonight."

"Yes, I know," Tauriel said, gesturing for him to come inside. He did so. "Cahaldriel already told me."

"Good." He looked relieved.

"I was just about to come," she continued, "as soon as I finished trying to braid my hair. Cahaldriel cut it a while back, and she didn't seem to help with it much." Tauriel turned away, trying to find her cloak.

"I see," Legolas said, staring at her hair. "I didn't notice."

Tauriel shrugged. "Neither did anyone else. I don't care though." She continued rifling through her clothing, then swore again. "I can't find the silly thing! Sorry," she added, grinning sheepishly.

Legolas smiled back. "I don't care. Don't let my father catch you, though."

The grin slipped off her face, replaced by cold, hard anger. "I will not."

Looking slightly startled, Legolas looked at her again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned towards the exit. "Are you ready? I suppose I will go without a cloak tonight, as I can not seem to find mine."

"I am."

They left, making their way out of the kingdom until they had reached the massive gates. Slipping outside, they stood, alert, watching and listening for any signs of trouble.

"You know," Legolas said an hour later, "I have never seen you with your hair down before."

"I do not usually have it down," Tauriel replied. "Cahaldriel braids it for me."

"_Cahaldriel_ does?"

She flushed. "I am horrible at anything that has to do with hair, food, or clothing."

"You still managed to braid your mare's mane quite nicely," he reminded her. "You should not be so hard on yourself."

"Her name is Sianye'," she told him. "And Cahaldriel helped me with that."

"Oh."

The silence continued for several more minutes.

"Lord Elrond showed unusual interest in you," Legolas said conversationally. "Why do you think that is?"

Tauriel stiffened noticeably. "I do not know."

"Now that I think about it, my father seems to pay more attention to you as well," he mused.

Her lips tightened.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, looking at her. "You have seemed a bit upset all evening."

"No," she hurriedly said, "nothing is wrong."

He folded his arms. "I don't believe you. _Ada_ has also been quite upset this evening. Did you have a fight with him?"

She did not answer him. A chilly breeze stirred the trees. Tauriel shivered slightly, wrapping her arms tighter around her torso.

"Are you cold?" he said, distracted momentarily.

"No," she said again, and turned away.

Five minutes later, Tauriel was still shivering. Taking a few paces forward, Legolas tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you like my cloak?"

"_No_!" Tauriel burst out. "I do not want your cloak!"

"You look like you could use it," he commented. "Why don't we trade positions? That way you'll be getting the least amount of wind."

She relaxed, obviously relieved. "Thank you."

"You never answered my question," Legolas reminded her. "Did you have a fight with my father?"

Silence.

"If you could answer, it would be appreciated."

"Fine," she muttered. He turned, and saw that she looked defeated. No, weary. Old. "Yes, I had a fight with him. Happy?"

"You don't have to use that tone," Legolas said, studying her face. Tauriel's normally bright green eyes were dull, and her eyes were slightly red. "Have you been crying?" he asked, a small amount of wonder in his tone. Reaching out, he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

She started, jumping slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing what he had done.

"No, it's all right," Tauriel said, voice weary. "I have had a hard day."

The next few hours passed in silence, but Legolas realized that he had never before noticed just how green Tauriel's eyes were, or how bright her smile.

* * *

**R&R, please! I hope you liked it!**


	15. Feeling

**Chapter fifteen! Over SIXTY reviews! I love y'all! **

**This chapter is not very...original. To me, it feels a bit boring, but it's the best I was able to grind out. I think I might be getting writers block. :/**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it! If not, no worries, definitely not one of my best!**

* * *

_"You need to listen to me," she said, eyes wide._

_I shook my head. "No. You listen to me."_

_Tears pooled in her eyes as she shook her head, biting her lip. "Fine. Go ahead."_

_"Listen to me, Audriel," I said urgently. "My father is angry. He knows. You have to leave. You have no other choice!"_

_"Yes, I do!" she cried defiantly. "I want to stay!"_

_"You can't, though! You have to understand!" I pleaded._

_"No," she said, and shook her head. "I have to stay. There is no other choice for me."_

_"Why, though? You will be safe elsewhere!"_

_"No, Thranduil. You don't understand. I am-"_

* * *

The Elvenking forced himself to wake, hands trembling as he fought to hold the glamour. The dreams were getting worse. She was always there, in the back of his mind, always taunting him.

Now, though, she always was urging him him to reveal her secret to Tauriel. _Or,_ he thought, _it could just be my imagination that is creating the dreams_.

Tauriel.

She was so much like her mother. Not in the shape of her face, perhaps-she got that from her father-but her soul. And her eyes. Oh, gods, her eyes. Every time he had looked into Audriel's eyes, he was lost. It was no different with her daughter. He had to fight to keep free from them.

He picked up his crown. It was autumn now, and his headpiece was characteristically made of red and gold leaves and twigs, to honor the season.

He knew that Audriel would have wanted for her daughter to know. But somehow, he could not bring himself to tell Tauriel.

Of course, she would eventually find out herself. There were plenty of his people who had been around when the scandal hit. Many of them were friends with Tauriel.

He chose a tunic, silver and high-necked, and then put black robes on over it.

Black, for the sadness and despair he felt.

Lord Elrond would not understand. No-one would understand.

He paused again, by the basin of rose-water, and looked down. His face, forever young, stared back at him. He remembered how Audriel had always teased him about his face. And then he turned away.

* * *

"_No_, Cahaldriel, I do not want to wear that one. For goodness sakes, it's purple!" Tauriel argued.

"You're going to hate all of them, so there's no point in me trying to find one you like," Cahaldriel countered. She sighed. "Tauriel, if you're forced to go somewhere, you might as well have fun."

"I wouldn't mind maybe two feasts a year! But three in four months?!"

"He had no choice, Tauriel. Lord Elrond came."

"Still!"

"Just put on the dress, Tauriel. And when we get there, behave."

"I know how to act," she said, annoyed.

"Sometimes you act like a child."

"I do not!"

Cahaldriel shrugged. "I'm hoping you won't. Now, put on the dress!"

"How about that one?" Tauriel motioned to a green dress in the very back. "It looks more comfortable. And it's a sensible color."

Her friend cast a appraising eye over it. "Very well."

Somewhat mollified, Tauriel slipped into the moss-green dress and laced it up herself. The neck was a deep V, and the sleeves were loose with strips of fabric draped from them. Silver designs adorned the bodice.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Cahaldriel asked and Tauriel struggled to tie the laces.

"Because you always try and strangle me," Tauriel said.

"Here" The elleth succeeded in wrestling them from Tauriel's grasp and pulling them tighter. "See? So much easier." She tied them.

"Not for me!"

"Deal with it." Cahaldriel quickly brushed out Tauriel's hair, pulled it back from her face, and plunked a silver headpiece on top of her friend's head. "Done. Now, put on your shoes and fasten the necklace, and we can go."

"Where are my shoes?" Tauriel asked, looking around as she reached back and fastened the clasp of her chain.

"I have no idea."

They searched for the slippers, unsuccessfully. Cahaldriel was disappointed, while Tauriel was delighted.

"Now I can wear my boots!" she said, pulling them on.

Cahaldriel looked on, disgruntled.

* * *

"Remember," Cahaldriel said excitedly, "you have to dance. And don't make a fool of yourself!"

"I won't," Tauriel responded grumpily, pulling at the sleeves. "Now, can we get this over with?"

They entered, and immediately chatter engulfed them. Cahaldriel disappeared, and Tauriel stood awkwardly to the side. Minutes passed as she watched her fellow guards, and she found herself wishing for some company.

"You look happy," someone said sarcastically.

Tauriel turned, glaring into Leniyaen's face. "Yes, that's right, I'm very happy. Now, go. Leave me alone."

"Now, that is quite rude. You don't want to dance with me?"

"_No, I do not_!" she hissed back. "Leave!"

"You could ask me nicely," Leniyaen said, faking hurt at her words.

"Fine," she responded through gritted teeth. "Please. Leave. Me. Alone."

"I don't think that's quite nice enough," he said in a sing-song tone. "Ask again please."

She blew up. "No, I'm not going to ask again!" she growled. "Leave, before I decide to draw my daggers and challenge you to a duel!"

He looked mildly impressed. "You have _daggers_ on you?"

_Of course I do! I never go anywhere without them_! "Yes, I do, and I'm not afraid to use them!" _An empty threat_, she thought, _but hopefully he'll believe me_.

"Can I see them?"

"No, you cannot, and if _you_ aren't going to leave, then _I_ will."

She moved away, ignoring Lenyaen as he tried to follow her. Backing into a corner, she realized that this was an isolated spot where no one would bother her. _And_, she thought cheerfully, _if no-one asks me to dance I wont get blamed for not dancing_!

Time passed slowly. She watched as Cahaldriel danced by, talking with a ellon. _No one has found me yet_...

And then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"_What_!?" she snapped, whirling, expecting to see Leniyaen. Instead, it was someone she did not know. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were a...friend." Friend_, haha_!

"Excuse me," he said, "but I was wondering if you would like to dance, my lady."

Tauriel regarded him suspiciously. "And who are you?"

"I am Estelin, my lady." He bowed. "And you are...?"

_The ellon that every elleth is talking about_? "Tauriel," she said with some relief. "My name is Tauriel." Faking cheerfulness, she nodded. "And I would be honored."

Estelin bowed again, and took her arm. "You have great skill with a sword," he said as he led her away. "I have seen you practicing. It would be interesting to fight you."

Anger boiled up inside her. "Yes, well," she said with a fake smile, "I have practiced all my life. It is something of a tradition."

"I see." He spun her around. "And do you enjoy archery?"

"No, I do not," she admitted.

They continued talking, and Tauriel realized that her friend was right: dancing was not quite as bad as she had thought.

Across the room, Legolas watched her and Estelin, fighting the jealousy that was brewing in his heart. _She has the right to talk to others_, he told himself. _You are not her only friend. _

And then, _Why does it bother you so much, anyway_?

* * *

**R&R, please! :))**


	16. Racing

**Wow...lots of reviews AGAIN! I'm so glad y'all enjoyed it! **

**I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, and I think that the next one will be fun as well. I hope you feel the same way! Enjoy!**

* * *

One month after Lord Elrond left, Enaril officially resigned, leaving the five sectors of guards to fend for themselves until further notice.

Unsurprisingly, Estelin was chosen to be the new Captain of the Guard. It was unclear whether his leadership would be permanent.

Tauriel, meanwhile, was still avoiding the Elvenking.

"I don't want to talk to him," she complained to Legolas. "And he keeps on sending me orders to appear before him. I can't tell you how difficult it is to find a new excuse each time."

Legolas slung his quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "Maybe you should just talk to him."

Tauriel gave a unladylike snort.

Sianye' tossed her head, whickering softly. Colsthian squealed, pawing the ground, eager to go.

"Hush, girl," Tauriel said. "We'll move out in a minute." She mounted smoothly, checking the stirrups and adjusting the reins in her hands. "Are you ready?" The comment was directed towards Legolas.

He nodded, and mounted. His stallion's ears were flat against his head as Sianye' faced him. The two horses had been rivals from the start.

Just as they were about to move out, someone called them back.

"_Yes?"_ Tauriel said, wheeling her mare.

It was Estelin. "Perhaps I could join you, my lady?"

She ground her teeth. _This is getting out of hand. I can hardly go on duty without him following me_. She grinned, a plan forming in her head. "You may, but bring your best horse."

* * *

"Since when did anyone call you _my lady_?" Legolas hissed, watching the new Captain adjusting the stirrups on his bay stallion.

"Since the last feast," Tauriel whispered back. "And stop harping on about it. I have a plan, and if you go along with it then he should leave us alone. It is getting quite wearing, to be honest."

"Well, what is it?"

Tauriel quickly outlined it for him, completely ignoring Estelin, who had mounted and was ready to go. "Got it?" she finished.

Legolas gave the affirmative.

"Then let's move out!"

* * *

Once moving, Sianye' was extremely fast. She had the stamina to lope for hours on end, but could still go full steam ahead when needed. Colsthian, by comparison, was huge, and could move tirelessly, but when the time came to really run, he would break down quickly.

The Captain's horse was in between the other two animals, and was continually jostled as they move into him around the corners. A medium sized bay, with a white star on his forehead and three white stockings, he was a beautiful animal.

Tauriel glanced over at Legolas, who gave a short nod.

"Okay," she said, "here's where we usually race." She halted Sianye', pointing ahead to a small, open clearing. The grass was smooth, and deceivingly thick. If you took the short way around, you would find yourself in an area riddled with holes. And you had to know how to navigate the usual stretch that they used, or you would almost certainly loose the race.

Tauriel, who had ridden the route often before racing Legolas, had an advantage over both of them. She could practically ride it in her sleep.

All three trotted their horses to the starting line, and Tauriel whispered to Sianye'. Her horse knew what to do.

"Are you ready?" she asked her companions. They both nodded. "Very well. On three. One...two...three!"

Sianye' shot forward, leaving Colsthian in the dust. But the bay leaped ahead as well.

Legolas settled the stallion into an easy lope, a fair distance behind. His strategy was to wait. Estelin, was bent over his horse's neck, urging him forward. Tauriel watched him. The bay would not last long at this pace.

Sianye' continued to keep up the blazing pace, and as they neared the finish line, Legolas made his move. With a few words and a gentle nudge, the stallion blasted forward, roaring towards the bay and passing him.

Estelin pushed forward once again, and now the two stallions were neck and neck.

Tauriel was still pulling ahead, and her mare pricked her ears slightly, tasting victory. Suddenly, she stumbled. A branch had fallen on the path, and now it was impairing Sianye's ability to run. Cursing, Tauriel urged her forward across the finish line, and flung herself out of the saddle, kneeling at her mare's feet.

"Oh, goodness," she breathed. Her mare's pastern was sliced, not deeply, but enough to cause damage.

Legolas pounded up, dismounting quickly. "What is it?"

"Sianye'. Her foot got caught in a branch. I'm not sure how bad it is. I won't be able to ride her."

Estelin arrived, horse lathered and wheezing slightly. "What is wrong?"

"My horse," Tauriel said. She stood, holding onto the reins with one hand. "I need to clean it, and bind it. She can not be ridden." Gently pulling on the reins, she watched carefully as Sianye' hobbled forward, favoring the injured leg.

Legolas was already searching for the herbs and plants he knew that Tauriel would need. Finding several, he ripped a piece of his cloak and handed them wordlessly to Tauriel.

She immediately started cleaning and binding the wound, chewing on a leaf and putting the paste onto the cloth. "There. It will be a long time before I will be able to ride her, but I believe she will recover."

She looked around.

"Now, I will have to ride with one of you," she said, blowing softly into the mare's nose.

"You can ride with me," Estelin volunteered instantly, pulling his winded mount forward. The animal snorted.

Legolas gave the other elf a disparaging glance. "I do not think that will work," he said softly, trying to ignore the monster that had awakened in his heart. "Your horse seems quite tired, and is much smaller. Tauriel will ride with me."

Tauriel gave him a relieved look.

Pulling Colsthian toward her, he looked at her. "Would you prefer back or front?"

"What?"

"_Back or front_," Legolas repeated. "Would you like to ride in the back or front?"

"Um...in the back." She turned to Estelin, who was looking decidedly sour. "You will have to lead Sianye', my friend," she said, and handed over the reins. "Go easy on her."

The monster roared. "Let us go," Legolas said abruptly. "We must be back before nightfall."

* * *

As Colsthian loped smoothly down the trail, Legolas tried to ignore the satisfaction he felt. Estelin, behind them, was going slowly, leading the injured mare. Tauriel was mounted up behind him, moving in perfect time with the horse, hands gripping his waist lightly. It couldn't get any better.

Tauriel looked back, grinning. "Well, it worked. Kind of."

He nodded. "Yes, it did. He is out of our way. Can you believe him? He actually abandoned his duty as Captain for a day to follow us! On our days off!"

She grimaced. "Yes, I actually can."

"What do you see in him, anyway?"

She was instantly on the defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Don't ignore the obvious, Tauriel. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then you should know that he is completely smitten with you."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"You are. He is not smitten with me. And I pray he never is!"

_That's a relief_. "You are ignoring the obvious, Tauriel."

"I am not. Why don't you just drop it?"

"Very well."

They rode on in silence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is gonna be action packed, and might be a while in coming. We're going to see more romantic sides, some fighting, and...well...a lot of stuff :) R&R, please!**


	17. Battle

**Chapter seventeen! A BIG, HUGE shout out to all my reviewers! I love y'all! To answer some questions...**

**ElvesRule-In my portrayal of Tauriel, she does not really notice things like a handsome ellon. She is focused on ability most of the time, and when Estelin asked her to dance she was distracted slightly.  
Geekend-Estelin is decended from Sindarins (his father, Enaril, was Thranduil's friend), so he has pretty much the same hair/eye color as Legolas.  
**

**Also, do y'all feel that Tauriel is getting too Mary-Sue-ish? I have no problem with Mary Sues, but I don't want this story to be one.**

**As promised, lots of action! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"My lord, I beg you. Tell her."_

_"She is not ready, my friend. I cannot."_

_"She needs to know. I am departing from her world, and she will not be within my sight daily again. Please, tell her."_

_"When the moon has reached its height three times, she will know."_

* * *

The elf arrived breathless, and as pale as snow.

"Orcs..." he gasped, "Orcs, borders. Coming...fast."

Estelin shot up, silvery hair flying back. "How soon will the reach us? We must inform the Elvenking immediately."

"Day and a half," he wheezed back. "Sooner."

"Be clear!" Estelin said sharply. "This is no laughing matter! _Are or are they not moving fast, and will they or will they not arrive within a day and a half_?"

The ellon had gotten his breath back. "Yes, sir...coming fast, and will...be here within a day...and a half."

Estelin paced back and forth, brow furrowed. "Go and find Tauriel. When you have done so, tell her to go to the Elvenking immediately, and that there is a threat to the Greenwood. The Elvenking seems to have a...fondness...for her."

The elf hesitated.

"_Now_!"

He moved quickly away.

* * *

Tauriel stormed up the stairs towards the Elvenking's chambers.

_I. Don't. Like. Estelin_, she thought furiously, in time to her footsteps. _I. Don't. Like_...

She pounded on the door, still repeating the words in her head.

Several seconds later, it opened. Thranduil was standing there with an expression of mingled anger and confusion. "Yes, Tauriel?" The words were almost a hiss.

She snapped to attention. "My lord, we have received reports that there is a large pack of Orcs on our borders, moving fast. We request permission to engage."

"No."

"But my lord, they are approaching our borders!"

"It is of no great importance."

Tauriel's eyes flashed. "No great importance! My lord, no disrespect intended, but you are ignoring danger to your people!"

"They are not a danger to us," he said calmly.

_Gaaah!_ "Yes, my lord, they are! The scout says that they were moving quite fast, and that they seek a way into our realm without being detected."

"They obviously failed."

"Yes, my lord, for now! But by the time we realize that they are closing in, it may be to late! I beg you, do not let them encroach on our lands! We have both suffered losses at the hands of Orcs, I know, and why risk more blood being spilled?"

The Elvenking froze. "_What_ did you say?"

"I'm sorry, my lord?"

"_What did you say?"_ he repeated, voice dangerously low.

"That we have both lost loved ones at their hands, my lord."

"You did," he growled, "I did not." _I never loved her_.

"My lord, surely-"

"Enough, Tauriel. You may be right. Permission given." _Anything, anything to stop her_...

Tauriel bowed low. "Thank you, my lord. We will engage at dawn."

She left the room, leaving the Elvenking standing, staring at nothing, remembering the past.

* * *

"Left flank, move into position!" Estelin ordered, voice hushed. "Right flank, stand back."

Tauriel readied her bow, trying to ignore her nerves.

"Left flank, prepare to fire!"

She drew back the bowstring, taking careful aim at the sentries below. Legolas and Leniyaen, beside her, did the same. Tauriel was half expecting Leniyaen to knock her arm as she fired.

"Left flank, _fire_!"

She released, and watched as her arrow hissed down towards the oblivious Orcs. They _thunked_ into the sentries, and Tauriel was relieved to see hers make its mark. They fell with strangled roars.

As fast as possible, she readied another arrow, took aim, and fired again.

It missed by what looked like mere inches.

Swearing softly, she plucked another from the quiver and sent it hissing after the first. This time, it reached its mark and buried itself firmly in the heart of the Orc. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Archers, stand back!" The command came loudly-too loudly. Down in the camp, Orcs were stirring. Dawn was breaking quickly now, and there were others down in the camp, quickly and efficiently taking out the Orcs as they piled out.

"Tauriel!" Estelin barked. "I want you down there!"

_I suppose that was intended as a compliment_, she thought wryly, slipping down towards the fight.

Drawing her twin swords, she crouched low, sliding to the side. Something came barreling towards her, and she judged from its smell that it was an Orc. She stabbed once, than with a swipe freed its head from the body. It slid to the ground with a crunch.

Stomach tingling with anticipation for a real fight, she move towards where the other elves were fighting.

Sounds were blurring in her ears now. Orcs started to engage her, and she neatly decapitated them as she raced by. Vaguely, she heard the shouted order for all to engage in combat. There was blood on her hands, Orc blood. She heard the whine of arrows, and the growls of the Orcs. Some of her fellows were shouting.

She was loosing focus. An Orc nearly got a swipe in before she cut of his hand, and she had to jump several attempted blows to her legs.

_Mother did this, once._

The thought was frozen in her mind, and she stood panting, not caring about the battle raging around her.

_She fought like this. She defended our home. She defended _me_. _

_I cannot fail her_

_I cannot._

"_Tauriel_!" someone shouted, and an arrow whizzed past her arm to meet its mark behind her. An Orc, sneaking up on her.

"Legolas," she breathed. "Thank you." And then everything was clear again. The howls and cries around her, the sting of sweat in her eyes, the smell of battle sharp in her nose, all became real once more.

Another of the beasts was trying to attack her, but she plucked a dagger from its sheath and threw it. It sunk deep into the forehead of the hideous looking _orch_.

"Don't..even.._think_ about it!" she gasped as Legolas grasped her arm, trying to drag her away. "I need my dagger!" Breaking free, she jerked it from the Orc's forhead and wiped it clean, sheathing it after she had done so.

"What came over you?!" Legolas demanded.

"I..do not know," Tauriel admitted. "Everything became blurred. I couldn't focus. I would be dead now if not for you."

"You must pay attention! We can not afford mistakes like that."

"I am sorry. It will not happen again."

He released her. "Good."

The fighting was quieter now. Most of the _orchs_ were dead, and there were minimal losses on their side. She moved to help another of her friends, the daze that had occupied her brain earlier gone.

Estelin appeared, riding his bay. "What are our losses?" he asked, sliding down from the saddle.

"Nice of him to stay out of the way," Tauriel muttered to Cahaldriel. Her friend rolled her eyes.

Another elf came to his side. "Small, sir. Eight wounded, one possibly mortally. We need to get them to the healers."

Estelin sucked in his breath. "Very well." The other guards started appearing, many bedraggled and with minor cuts. But two were supporting another.

Tauriel looked closer.

She gasped. "_Leniyaen_."

Beside her, Cahaldriel inhaled sharply.

Leniyaen, who had always been so rude to her, was now injured, perhaps mortally. Leniyaen, whom she had taught swordplay. Leniyaen, who had been a promising fighter.

"Mount up," the Captain called.

Moving without thinking, Tauriel did so. Sianye' was quivering slightly, copper coat drenched in sweat. They had ridden hard during the night, and the mare was finally wearing down.

_Leniyaen. Leniyaen. Leniyaen_, her mind chanted. She shook herself. _Stop it_.

"Move out."

Tauriel nudged her mare gently. "Come on, girl. Let's go home."

* * *

**Sooo...thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**Also, I have some new developments coming up soon in this story, so be prepared!**

_**Orch-Sindarin for Orc. I think.**_


	18. Facing the Past

**Folks, listen up! With chapter eighteen, I am bringing in even more Audriel/Thranduil scenes, relieving you of some questions (hopefully!), and a bit more that I'm to lazy to type. Ahem.**

**So, fair warning, readers! In response to my reviewers (I love y'all!)...**  
**Jessie Rae Baby-I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! Aaannd...well, if your hunch is right, congratulations! No hints, though :)**  
**Pam-Glad you liked it! I might end up doing that in the future, but definitely not in the next few chapters.**  
**Proud2bGeek-Well, I have something planned for Estelin, but not for a few more chapters. We have some history to cover with Tauriel first, I think.**  
**Ronan, secondbreakfast (love that name!), nekio, Mojanjo, and guest (you know who you are!), THANK YOU for reviewing! It means so much to me, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Hands trembling slightly, the Elvenking picked up the book. Small, and bound in dark leather, it looked old.

It was.

As Thranduil opened the cracked, dusty cover, he prepared himself for what he knew was writen within. The book seemed to whisper of the old times, of Audriel, of pain, and of love.

For almost a thousand years, he had avoided reading this again. The loss of her, her death, and the arrival of her daughter had all been to much. But Tauriel had the right to know, and he had a promise to keep. Her father had trusted him, and him alone with that information. He could not let him down.

* * *

"Adreh?" Tauriel called.

The healer moved forward. "Yes, child?"

"Can you tell me more about my mother?"

Adreh pursed her lips, frowning slightly. "Why? Are you not happy with what you do know about her? The Elvenking was not pleased with me for telling you so much."

"Please," Tauriel said softly. "I need to know. The Elvenking will not tell me, and nothing is clear anymore for me."

"I cannot tell you, child," Adreh said, shaking her head gently.

Tauriel's face fell. "Can you just tell me who the Elvenking's closest friends were, back then?"

"Perhaps that is a good compromise," the healer conceded. "Very well, Tauriel." Adreh sat down, folding slim hands in her lap. "As far as I can remember, the Elvenking had only three close friends. Esnelan, Thraynen, and Enaril. He went almost everywhere with them. I can very clearly remember Thraynen stealing herbs from my supplies, trying to avoid letting Oropher know that those three had been up to mischief."

"And...who spent the most time with my mother?" Tauriel breathed.

Adreh frowned. "I cannot say. Everyone wanted to be noticed by your mother. She was beautiful, and full of laughter. It was impossible to be in the same room with her, and not be happy." She considered her folded hands. "You know, Tauriel, you have many of the same qualities that Audriel had."

"I do? I mean, I know that I look like her, kind of."

She smiled. "More than just that, Tauriel."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, child? Have you seen your face? You are full of light, Tauriel. You stand out. There is something about you that your mother had as well, and that no one was-is-ever able to place. Do you remember your mother at all?"

Tauriel shook her head. "No."

The healer frowned again, clearly disappointed. "Then you will not understand what I mean. All others seemed to pale in comparison with her. At the last feast, every eye was on you. You are the envy of many."

"Is that why Cahaldriel keeps on telling me to dress up, and fix my hair? She's trying to help me see myself?"

"Cahaldriel is the one who was poisoned by a spider?"

Tauriel nodded.

"Yes, I can see her doing that. She is a kind soul, that elleth." Adreh rose, pouring water into a basin and putting strips of cloth into it. "Have you ever smelt the fragrance of a mithrîn flower?"

"No."

"Some say that it can bring back memories that you have forgotten. If you are willing, take this piece of cloth and inhale its fragrance."

Tauriel stood as well, leaning over the basin. It smelled like mint, with an undertone of grass and moss. "I'll do it."

Adreh gave her a look before picking up the strip of cloth and handing it to Tauriel. "Inhale deeply."

She did so, and nothing changed. "What is supposed to happen?"

"Reach back into your memories. Search for anything about your mother. You may find nothing, or everything."

* * *

"_Listen to me, my daughter. You must make your way to the Greenwood, to your home. The Elvenking will protect you, and love you as he once loved me. Take this," Audriel said, handing her daughter a small sword and a pair of daggers. "Be strong."_

_"Mother, no! I want to stay with you!"_

_"I will always be with you, in spirit. Go, now, while you still have time." She kissed the elleth's forehead, and turned away, nocking an arrow._

* * *

Tauriel's eyes snapped open, sweat covering her forehead. "Mother..." she gasped.

Adreh was at her side, and removed the cloth from Tauriel's clenched hand. "Did you find something?"

A single tear ran down her cheek. "Yes. Yes, I did. Mother told me to go...go to the Greenwood. She told me something about how the Elvenking will love me, and something that I can't remember any more."

The healer sat back. "I am glad. It is not right for you to have no memory of her. What, exactly, did you see, in your memories?"

"Smoke. Lots of smoke. And mother gave me a sword," she added, looking down at her lap. "A sword," she said again, slowly. "A sword, and a pair of daggers! The ones I have now!" She stood quickly, head spinning with this new knowledge. Fingering the metal, she whispered, "Thank you, Adreh."

* * *

Legolas watched as Tauriel nocked an arrow, and then sent it whistling into the bull's eye. He hesitated, but then remembered how angry she got when people watched her practice without her knowledge.

"Tauriel?" he called.

She spun quickly around, tensed for a fight, but then relaxed. "What?"

"Would you care for a friendly contest, between us? With a bow and arrow."

She sighed, and he noticed that she looked exhausted. "I'm not sure, Legolas. I don't have much energy right now. I just talked to the healers, and found some things out that I didn't know before."

"Like what?"

She looked at him. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, Legolas!" she snapped, and then inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't feel like it tonight, okay? Maybe later. I have to go now." She picked up her quiver, jerked the arrow from the target, and left.

Legolas stared after her. _What's going on_?

* * *

**If you did not read the A.N. at the top, please do so! This chapter is a tad shorter than I would like, so I'll try and make up for it with a nice long one next time. By chapter 21, we should know who Tauriel's father is!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and R&R, please!**


	19. Reflection

**Wow. Like, really big wow. **

**THIS STORY HAS ALMOST REACHED 100 REVIEWS!**

**Ahem. Yeah. Thanks soooo much to all my readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers! This story would not be what it is today without you :) **

**Anyway, about the chapter.**  
**This is a really emotional chapter, and I don't feel like the Legolas/Tauriel scene is really that good, but I wasn't able to grind out anything better :/ So until I do, this is what we're stuck with. And please don't ask me to show you my other attempts...totally embarrassing and completely awful.**

**Moving on...**

* * *

"Tauriel, what's going on? Don't look at me like that, something is obviously bothering you."

"Just let it go, Legolas," she said.

He stopped walking and faced her. "No, I'm not going to let it go this time. You look horrible, and you aren't acting right. Ever since my father fought with you, he has been distant towards me, and you are acting completely different. What happened to racing, to having archery and sword fighting contests?"

"Nothing happened," she answered. "I have not been feeling to well of late."

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly. "And?"

"And what?" Tauriel said, sounding exasperated.

"And what has been going on?"

"Nothing." She moved away from him.

He followed her. "Look, Tauriel. I'm your friend. Right? I will not make fun of you, I promise,_ mellon_."

She continued marching away from him.

"Please, Tauriel!"

She stopped again, and he was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes. It was unheard of for Tauriel to actually _cry_.

_Okay_, he thought, _maybe I went about this wrong_. "Tauriel, I just want to know what's making you and my _Ada_ so upset. That's all."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped back, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're crying," he said, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, that's right, I'm crying. Go ahead, laugh."

"I would never laugh at you for crying," Legolas said softly. "In fact, crying can be good for you sometimes."

"Tell that to the others," she said bitterly.

"I would never tell them."

"Because you don't want to mess up your _perfect_ reputation as the Elvenking's son!"

"That's not true! I wasn't even talking about that!"

"It is! You think I don't see how you act around them, always showing off with your _famous_ archery skills, always acting so _nice_ and_ kind_..." She wiped her face with her arm, sniffing.

Legolas sighed, running a hand over his own face. "Tauriel, you're upset, and you probably aren't thinking over what you're saying."

_Just...go away. Leave me alone_. The tears were falling faster now, and she continued wiping them away. _Everything is confused, I don't even know who I am... Stop crying! _But she couldn't, and now she was sobbing softly as well.

Uncertain of what to do, Legolas led her over to a corner. "Are you all right?"

"No," she sobbed. "Everything is _wrong_."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know who I am!" Tauriel cried, her tears replaced by anger.

Tentatively, Legolas patted her on the shoulder. _It's all very well when one of the smaller, weaker elleths starts to cry on my shoulder, but what are you supposed to do when one of the best fighters in the Greenwood starts sobbing their heart out_?

To his surprise, Tauriel leaned into his hand. "Thanks, _mellon nin_. And I'm sorry about what I said. You aren't like that...most of the time."

_That's more like Tauriel, _he thought with a grin_._

* * *

_Audriel sat with her back to a tree, listening to the hum of insects. Approaching her, Thranduil saw that she was holding a flower, twirling it in her fingers._

_"Trying to sneak up on me?"_

_He jumped slightly. "Well, yes."_

_Audriel grinned, and then scooted over to make room for him. "I don't understand why you still try and surprise me. The trees always give you away."_

_He sat down beside her, shoulder brushing hers. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well...they speak to me. Right now, the tree we're leaning on is whispering about how it wishes there would be more rain. It's thirsty. And that one," she continued, pointing to a small sapling, "is still very young. It's telling me that it wants to grow strong."_

_Thranduil stared at her. "Audriel," he said slowly, "Are you being serious?"_

_"Of course!" she said, sounding offended._

_He kept on looking at her._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Audriel said, glaring at him. "What am I doing?"_

_"Do you know what you're doing?" Thranduil asked her._

_"Doing what?"_

_"Well, I'll take that as a no. You're reading the trees, Audriel! Don't you understand? They're talking to you! You have a connection with them! Many would kill for the chance to do that! My father's connection to the woods is weakening. He says that they have chosen someone else. It could be you!"_

_"Have you gone daft?" she snorted. "I don't have a connection with the wood!"_

_"I cannot read them as you can, and as Ada's heir, I should be able to. But yet you, a Silvan elf, is speaking to them easily."_

_Audriel turned abruptly. "A lowly Silvan elf? That's what you think of me?"_

_"No, of course not, Audriel!" Thranduil said quickly. "You're a good friend, and an excellent fighter."_

_"And is that all?" she asked him, eyes icy. "That's all, after years-hundreds of years!-of our friendship? Just the friend you turn to when all others push you away?"_

_"No!" he said again._

_"I don't believe you," Audriel said, voice low and angry._

_"It is true, Audriel!" Thranduil protested._

_"It is not," she spat. "I am nothing to you. We used to be best friends. That is over. Go to your other companions, who are so much better than me." A tear slipped down her flushed cheek. "Go, go away."_

_"I will not, Audriel! You are still my friend, even if you think not."_

_"Liar!" Her harsh words grated across his ears as she stood quickly. "Do not lie to me, Thranduil! I have seen to much of your life to not know truth from falsehood." Audriel gasped for air, eyes narrowed to slits as her angry words poured forth. "Leave me be! I have no wish to see you again."_

* * *

Tears raced down the Elvenking's face as he pulled away from the painful memory.

_"Leave me be." _

The words echoed across centuries, and the pain was just as sharp as it had been before.

And then Tauriel's words flashed through his mind.

_"I have spent my whole life thinking of her, wishing that I knew her!"_

_Perhaps she would turn away from who her mother if she knew the truth_, he thought bitterly. _ Audriel turned bitter, and I do not wish for Tauriel to do the same. In time she will come to understand why I kept it from her for so long._

_Audriel was not who many thought she was._

_And she changed._

_She wanted more than she could get, and it turned the forest black, turned her away from her own people. I can not let Tauriel have that same fate._

_Tauriel._

_She is so much like her mother and yet so different. Few could match her spirit._

_She must know, eventually. She must know the whole story, not just the bits and pieces that others know. And I must be the one to tell her._

The Elvenking rose, motioning for a servant to come forth.

"Send for Tauriel."

* * *

**A cliffie, I know, but I either had to cut it off here or make it reeeeaallly long, so my apologies :) The next chapter should be up soon! If it isn't...well, I give you permission to shout at your computer screen as much as you like.**

**Hope you enjoy, and R&R please!**


	20. The Truth

**Guys, I am SO, SO sorry it took me so long to update! I had a minor family emergency, and was typing on a phone, and...well, anyway, this is the long awaited chapter!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! We're in triple digits now! YAY!**

* * *

As Tauriel mounted the steps to the Elvenking's chambers, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

_The truth. I finally get the truth!_

_But do I want to know the truth? What if it destroys everything I have?_

_And how will I know if it really is the truth? What if he has spun a web of lies for me to get trapped in? What if nothing is really the truth, but another lie_?

She knocked firmly on the heavy door.

The Elvenking took his own sweet time opening it, and by the time he did annoyance was already bubbling in her gut.

But under his outer shell of composure, Thranduil was scared. Scared about what she would say, scared about what she would do.

Scared about the past becoming the present and the future.

"Tauriel," he said, the lilt of his voice the same as always.

She nodded. "My lord."

"Thank you for heeding my summons."

"Of course, my lord," she said through gritted teeth.

"You are here to find out about your mother, I presume?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me what you already know, Tauriel."

She took a deep breath. "I know that my mother's name was Audriel, that she looked like me, that she was a Silvan elf, like me, that she fought well, that everyone liked her..."

But Thranduil was not listening. Everything was rushing back, painfully returning him to the past. Her name echoed in his head. _Audriel_.

"Stop," he said, interrupting her.

Tauriel stopped mid-sentence and closed her mouth.

"Perhaps I should start at the very beginning," Thranduil said, pacing back and forth. "At the very beginning, when I first met your mother..."

* * *

"You are correct in saying that she looked like you," Thranduil continued. "Although her build was different, and the shape of her face. While you are tall and slim, Audriel was shorter. Her cheekbones were not as high, or her nose so straight. Your hair is hers, and your eyes. But the rest you got from your father. She was very strong. When we were young, she rivaled me in strength, until I outgrew her.

"Her swordplay was just as skillful as yours is, perhaps even more so. Many were jealous of her, and many sought her attention.

"Audriel was very ambitious. When she learned that she was Silvan, and that the Sindarins looked down on her, she vowed to rise higher than her peers. I do not believe she ever looked at another Silvan again. She was bitter at her lot, bitter that skill like hers would always be looked down on by others."

Tauriel looked at him hard. His hands were trembling slightly, and his mouth was a thin line. He was telling the truth.

"She strove to rise higher. She spent years apart from her friends, desperately trying to find a path into the Sindarin's way of life. So many years," he said again, and his voice was haunted.

"Did she, though?" Tauriel asked.

"No. Not fully. She tried, and she failed. And that is when this realm started to go black."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother had an unusual connection with the wood. She said that the trees would speak to her, and that the grass sang. Animals loved her. When my father, Oropher, started loosing his connection with the woods, Audriel's grew ever stronger. Even after he died, and I should have inherited his connection to the forest, Audriel still retained it.

"I was very bitter. I felt that it was unfair, and spent years trying to sever the connection she had and weld it onto myself. I was unsuccessful.

"That was when we started to go our different ways. If there is one thing I regret, it is that. It was the wrong choice. I was young and foolish, and I did not know any better."

_Young and foolish_? Tauriel thought incredulously. _Somehow, I can't imagine the Elvenking like that_...

"Audriel grew wary of me. She said that I was too much like my father, who had no respect for her skills. We had many arguments. It was hard for her, who had been my friend all my life, to accept it.

"But even so, she was wrong. I had no indifference towards her, only worry that her line would carry the connection to the Greenwood. In my worry, I moved away from her, and she grew angry.

"The forest started to suffer. Her anger was ruining it, where trees had once grown straight and tall, they were now dying, slowly but surely. The animals were no longer friendly, instead they ran.

"I was scared. My father was gone, and at that time I had no heir. I had to stop her.

"So I managed to convince her to go to Rivendell, and she lived there for a time. I did not call her back.

"Eventually, though, she yearned for home, and came back. Her anger was still there, but deeper down, buried underneath her joy of coming home. She tried to be my friend again. But I pushed her away.

"Time and time again, she came back. I had once loved her, but could not face the destruction she could do to my realm. But slowly, her mind turned back towards her old goal-becoming one of the Sindarin.

"Many times, it seemed like my only choice to renew the forest's connection to the royal line would be to wed her.

"But I knew that my father would have been greatly angered, and so I shied away from that option. In the years of her absence, I had changed. Indeed, I had become more like my father than ever, and unconsciously was looking down on the Silvans.

"I tried to send her away again. She refused, and I could not find it in my heart to banish her. Many years passed.

"Eventually, I took a wife. Audriel's anger was great. There had always been an unspoken understanding between us that I would wait for her, and she for me. I broke my word, in a way, but things had changed between us.

"Her anger grew again. She left of her own accord, and took a husband. He, too, was Silvan. For a time I believed she had give up on her old goal.

"But it was not so. She had one child with her husband, who later died in the fight that took your mother. You, Tauriel, were born years after he was. I had ordered my guards to pay visits to her, and supply her with what she needed.

"Strangely enough, you did not look quite like her, nor your father. I started to wonder."

Tauriel inhaled deeply.

"I had always been friends with Audriel. My three closest friends other than her had often been the ones to visit her, and I started to fear that she had been unloyal. I questioned them, trying to find the truth. For years, all denied it.

"Eventually, though, after you had been found and brought here, one stepped forward.

"Your father, Tauriel, is Enaril, former Captain of the Guards."

Tauriel gasped aloud, gaping at him. "My lord...you cannot be serious."

Thranduil gave a wan smile, remembering how Enaril had said almost the same. "I assure you, I am, Tauriel. Have you not wondered why he always singled you out? Why Lord Elrond, even, recognized you, and knew you for who you were? Why he pushed you, trying to get you to excel as your mother did?

"It is the truth, Tauriel. You wanted it, and you got it."

"My lord," Tauriel said softly, "What happened after my mother died? To the forest, I mean?"

The smile was wiped from his face. "The forest never recovered."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Tauriel, is this-that ever since your mother died, it has slowly been declining. I have regained my hold, but it is very weak, and slipping. Perhaps one day you will grow into your mother's talent. There is a reason why I named you like I did, Tauriel."

She nodded. "Thank you, my lord." _Thank you_.

* * *

**Well...hope you enjoyed it! I may be a little while in updating again, because I want to get another chapter or two up of Daughter of Time.**

**Some of this may not be correct. I had to mess with the timeline a bit, to make the story work, so if you see mistakes, Please let me know and I'll try to fix them :)**

**R&R, please!**


	21. Life & Death

**Chapter 20! Thanks to all my reviewers/followers/faves!**

**Jessie Rae Baby- First off, 'grats on guessing right! As for your questions...I honestly don't know. We have to remember that Thranduil has changed. I don't think that I'm going to make him quite as cold and uncaring as in the movie, but he probably will not accept it right away.**  
**KoolKat and Mndbndr-Possibly, but not quite yet :) I'm trying to make this a good, long fic, probably around forty five chapters or so, sooo we have plenty of time for new developments.**

**To the rest of you-THANK YOU!**

**And a quick warning:**  
**If you are not comfortable with hearing about a animal being born, skip the 3d part of this chapter ;)**

* * *

Tauriel breathed deeply. _ In. _She exhaled._ Out._

_Focus_, she told herself. _You need to focus_.

She was leaning up against the trunk of an old, old tree, trying to connect with the woodland. But as hard as she tried, she could not sense anything.

_The Elvenking said that I would grow into it._

_He said that my mother did. Focus_.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Tauriel yelped in surprise, eyes flying open, nearly falling off the branch she was seated on. Peering down, she saw Legolas at the bottom of the tree.

"What in the world are _you_ doing?" she shot back, irritated at being interrupted.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "I was trying to find you, if you must know."

"Why?" Tauriel closed her eyes again.

He shrugged. "Because. We both have the day off, for once, and because you might want to take a closer look at your mare."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Have you seen Sianye' lately, Tauriel?"

"No."

"You might want to go and look at her, then. When was the last time you rode her?"

"Last month, I believe."

He started to climb the tree. "Come on, Tauriel. You've been neglecting your mare and your friends lately. Cahaldriel says that you hardly talk to her anymore."

"I have not!" she protested.

"Well, she thinks differently."

As he reached where she was seated, she started moving back down the tree.

"You mean I just climbed all the way up there for nothing?" Legolas complained, following her back down.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Don't be lazy." She marched back towards the gates.

* * *

"See what I mean?" Legolas said, gesturing to the copper colored mare. "She looks ill."

Sianye' did look sickly. The whites of her eyes were showing, and her coat was drenched in sweat. She was trembling.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes, looking carefully at the horse. "This is not a normal illness." She turned to a passing elf. "Tell me, when did this mare have access to a stallion?"

The elf bowed nervously. "Quite often, my lady. She has been with the prince's stallion most of the year, possibly more."

"That would explain it, then," she murmured, stroking the mare's nose. "Thank you." She looked at Legolas. "She is in foal, and has not been supplied with the proper nutrients to carry the foal to full term. If I can get a drench down her, then the foal may have a chance."

"What do I do?"

"Hold her. I need to feel her hindquarters. This is all my fault," she muttered angrily. "All my fault."

The mare squealed, kicking out with her hind legs and rocking dangerously from side to side.

"Hush, girl," Tauriel said. She barked an order at the elf, who was standing nervously to one side. "Hurry! I need some of the Milyaen herbs, and powdered Colactn."

He raced off.

Legolas was still fighting the mare, and Tauriel moved to his side, holding the halter tight. There was foam on the animal's side, and her eyes were rolling.

"She can't last much longer before labor starts," Tauriel gasped, dodging a hoof. "We will loose the foal and possibly her as well. He needs to hurry!" she grunted, as the elf came back, panting lightly.

"My lady, we are all out of the powdered Colactn!"

"Fools!" she cursed. "Did you bring the Milyaen?"

"Yes my lady. We also have the leaves of the Colactn. I can try and grind it, if you wish." He deposited a small bag of sweet smelling herbs in her hand, and moved away again.

Quickly, Tauriel released the mare and reached for a leather tube. She mixed the herbs with warm water, and poured them into the tube. Inserting it into the mare's mouth, she tipped it up and let the liquid drain down her horse's throat.

Sianye' kicked and bucked, but she held firm.

"You must swallow, _mellon_!" she pleaded. "Please!"

But the mare refused.

In desperation, she remembered an old trick that one of her friends had taught her decades ago. "Hold her tighter," Tauriel instructed Legolas, face pale. "We will only get one chance."

She took a deep breath, grasped Sianye's halter, and pushed the animal onto the wall. The mare slid slowly to the ground, breathing heavily, coat lathered.

Tauriel exhaled loudly, face relieved. "It worked." She reinserted the tube and slid it down the mare's throat. _Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to swallow_, she thought.

The liquid gathering in the Sianye's throat triggered her gag reflex, and she swallowed almost automatically.

Slowly but surely, the trembling slowed, and the mare stopped sweating.

Tauriel sat back on her heels and closed her eyes. "I'm going to learn to be a healer, I swear. I have to learn." Her voice was thick.

Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder, and she opened them again.

"I need the other herbs. The Milyaen only stops the trembling. She will still foal by nightfall if I can not find the other herbs, and there will be a good chance I will loose the foal." She rubbed her eyelids.

"I will assist the groom in trying to find them," Legolas promised, and left.

Tears streaked down Tauriel's cheeks as she watched the mare, wondering if this would be the last time she ever felt Sianye's warm breath on her face.

* * *

"Tauriel!" someone hissed into the darkness.

She jumped, banging her head on the top of a board. "Ouch! Legolas?"

"Yes," he answered, and a light flickered to life. "I have the herbs, but I think it may be too late." He looked toward the other side, and Tauriel gasped.

"No!" she cried, and leapt to her feet.

The mare's flanks were heaving as she pushed, her tail held to one side, eyes rolling and legs straight.

"No," Tauriel said again, and moved to the animals side. Sianye's nostrils flared. "The foal is coming." She watched helplessly as, slowly, a pair of hooves appeared, with a small pink nose laying on top. "We were too late."

The mare heaved again, and the foal's small head pushed out. Quickly, Tauriel wiped the nose clean.

"Come on, girl," she murmured, voice choked. _If I hadn't fallen asleep. If I had spent more time with her_...

She pushed again, and the foal's wet body slid to the ground. Amazingly, the tiny chest moved weakly up and down as Sianye' whickered tiredly and tried to lean over and lick the small body.

Slowly, Tauriel stood. The mare's breaths were coming farther and farther apart, and her movements were becoming sluggish. Suddenly, realization struck her.

"_No_! Sianye', no!"

The mare looked at her, brown eyes sad, copper coat soaked in sweat and blood.

And then she exhaled for the last time.

"_Nooooo_...!"

* * *

"You have to take care of her!"

"No!" Tauriel cried vehemently, pushing the warm bundle of brand-new baby away. "I don't want her. I never want to see her. Never!"

"You have to, Tauriel!" Legolas insisted. "Sianye' would not have wanted this. This filly is all you have left of her. Don't you want to keep her alive?"

She looked more closely at the tiny animal. Ears ridiculously long, eyes big and warm, she was a perfect copy of her mother.

Who would never be there again.

Tauriel turned away again, and the foal whickered at her.

She stopped.

The filly whickered again.

She turned, and as she looked at the small, but yet strong foal who had, unintentionally, taken Sianye's life.

_Is that her fault?_ she thought. _ No, it isn't. Why am I blaming her for something she had no control over_? Slowly, she reached out a hand and touched the soft, golden-brown coat.

"I'll take her."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I promise, more non-horsey stuff coming soon :)**

**On a different note, what do y'all say to a new cover image? I will probably put one up next chapter, so be prepared!**

**R&R, please!**


	22. Finding

**New chapter, yaaay! New cover image is up, and I worked on the description a bit. I was planning on posting this on Wednesday, but ended up adding some stuff and making it longer, ect., ect.. There is a bit of a time jump here, around a year, just FYI.**

**ClaraS- Funny, because I didn't even notice that! You're right though, they are similar. :) Thanks for pointing that out!**  
**ElvesRule- Me too! Kinda why I threw that in there, because I've been looking for a story like that for ages, with no luck...**  
**Jessie Rae Baby- You're welcome! Interesting, I had almost the exact same conversation with my parents, LOL!**  
**Pam and guest (you know who you are!)- The chapter was a bit sad, and I hated to kill off her horse, but I needed to for some important developments later on in the story. :)**

**And to Ronan, here's more, more, more! On to the chapter!**

* * *

"Adreh, what am I supposed to do?" Tauriel asked in bewilderment.

"Place your hand on his forehead," the healer instructed gently. "You know the phrases to say, but you need to put your heart in it."

Tauriel stared at her in total incomprehension.

Adreh sighed. "Like this, child. I know that you have set yourself a goal, and you need to keep that goal in mind." She placed her own hand on the elven child's forehead and started speaking, making the words almost a song. Her words seemed to echo, and a soft glow emanated from the healer.

Tauriel watched as the healer spoke, and a strange feeling welled up inside her. Peace? Understanding? Moving forward, she looked at the child. Adreh had done her work well, and it seemed he would be alright.

"More," she said softly, suddenly. "I want to do more than just heal a simple sickness."

Startled, Adreh looked at her sharply. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said in confusion. "I...just feel like I need more. More than this, something big, something that could change a life."

The healer sighed, and something flickered in her eyes.

"I know," Tauriel said, "it sounds odd. But please, can you trust me? Just one chance?"

"You do not want to see the things I have seen," Adreh said, sitting down. The color had drained from her face, and her eyes were empty, expressionless. "I have seen things I would do anything to forget, to get rid of. I can not.

"I saw the Elvenking when he was brought back, half dead. Dragon fire forever changed him. I was the one that healed him, and I often think that if another had done that, he may have recovered more fully. His face is still marred by the flames."

"What?"

"You have never seen it, Tauriel?"

"No, I don't think so."

"He holds the illusion well. But then, he has had many years of practice." She laughed bitterly. "One side of his face has been ruined, child. He is blind, scarred forever. When he is greatly angered, or perhaps worried, the glamor falls away and you can see what truly is there. I spent many years perfecting a salve for when it is too much, and he uses that when the glamor falls away."

Understanding washed over her. "Oh. Is that why I have often seen him looking pained?"

"Perhaps. He has many worries and responsibilities, of course." Color was slowly coming back into her face, and she stood. "I have work to do. Follow me."

* * *

"The filly looks like she's going well," Legolas said, with not very much admiration.

Tauriel shrugged. "I suppose." Flicking the animal lightly on the rump, she continued to move her in circles.

"When are you going to name her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because she needs a name." Legolas looked at the copper-colored filly, now a yearling, as she moved, short mane and tail flowing behind her. "If you don't name her, how will you ever finish training her?"

"I'll manage." Tauriel paused, considering the filly with pursed lips. "I can't think of a good name. Everything I come up with seems too normal, or reminds me of Si-her mother," she quickly amended.

"What about Niliyonna? It's a type of plant that turns reddish gold in the autumn," he suggested, sitting down to watch.

"No," Tauriel said immediately. "I don't want it to be in our language. I want it to be in the common tongue, something all can understand, man and dwarf and elf alike."

"Are you daft?" Legolas demanded. "That is foolish! My father would not be pleased to hear of it."

Tauriel shot him an annoyed look. "I can call her what I wish, Legolas. The Elvenking should not care what I name my mount."

"He will," Legolas muttered, but Tauriel did not hear him.

* * *

Quickly, Tauriel jerked an arrow from her quiver and strung it, aimed, and sent the arrow hissing into the target.

"Good," she muttered to herself, then strung two at once and fired. They both thumped, quivering, into the bulls eye.

"My lady," someone said, and she turned to see Estelin striding towards her.

"Sir," she responded, nodding. As her superior, he had the ability to remove her from action, and she did not want that to happen.

Since she had learned the truth, Tauriel had spent more time with the Captain, treating him as a friend would. It was plain that Estelin was hoping for something more, but she kept him at a friendly distance.

_I can't believe he's my half brother,_ she thought, looking at him as he neared her.

"My father wishes to see you, Tauriel," Estelin said, moving closer. "He says that he needs to tell you a few things. And he wants you to go to his chambers right away."

Tauriel regarded him curiously. "Why?"

Estelin shrugged. "I do not know, my lady. I suggest you go now. He does not like to be kept waiting."

_So like the Elvenking,_ she thought wryly.

* * *

As Tauriel followed the Captain up the stairs, she was thinking.

_Does he know that I know? Why does he want to talk to me?_

_Has the Elvenking told him?_

_What will he say_?

Finally, they reached a heavy door. Estelin straightened his back, and knocked hard. The sounds reverberated across the hall, and Tauriel's heartbeat sped up.

She, too, stood up straight, fearing the worst from the old Captain.

It opened.

Estelin bowed slightly, then spoke to his father. "_Ada_, Tauriel is here. You wished to speak with her?"

"Yes," Enaril growled, his temper as bad as ever. "Send her in."

Tauriel stepped forward, slightly nervous. "Yes, sir?" she said, holding her chin up slightly.

Enaril looked at her for a long moment. "Come with me," he finally said, and as she moved through the opening, he shut the door in his son's face.

"Sir?" Tauriel asked, standing in the middle of the room. It was well furnished, walls draped with fine tapestries and other art. The Elvenking had obviously made an effort to keep his old friend comfortable.

"I know that you know," Enaril suddenly said, and Tauriel jumped.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I know that you know," he repeated. "And I have more to tell you."

Her throat constricted as Enaril motioned for her to sit down, and she did so.

"You know who your mother truly was, who your father is-or is supposed to be." Enaril regarded her coolly. "You know that you look much like your mother, and that you are quite like her in many ways."

"Yes, sir."

"I have kept this secret for so long," the former Captain said, standing and pacing. "It feels so odd to be free of it. I have been waiting for a long time, Tauriel. Daughter of Mirkwood," he said with a smile. "You will inherit your mother's connection to the wood, I believe, but not without much pain. I am not your father, Tauriel, but I now know who is.

"Lord Elrond helped me long ago. He has the gift of foresight, and he saw life, but one that you had to reach for, strain to catch. You will become what you want to be, and soon you will reach to be free from this kingdom."

"Sir," Tauriel broke in, finally overcoming her shock, "who is my father?"

Enaril looked at her sharply. "He is a Greenwood elf, but lives in Rivendell. Audriel got her wish," he said, chuckling darkly. "You are not all Silvan, Tauriel, but have the blood of the Grey Elves in you as well. Lord Elrond knows your father, and can help you."

"I cannot travel to Rivendell!" she burst out. "As it is, I hardly have time for training, and caring for my horse!"

"Silence!" he growled, foul temper returning. "I will arrange it. I still have influence over the Elvenking, and can no doubt persuade Estelin to relieve you from duty for a time." He turned away, and then spoke again. "You will leave on the eve of the new moon, just three days away."

* * *

"I'm going to Rivendell," Tauriel said in a disbelieving tone. Her head was still spinning.

"You're what?" Legolas said in shock.

"You heard me," she shot back, shaking the confusion from her mind. "I need a horse. The filly is not anywhere close to being ridden." She moved purposefully towards the stable.

He moved after her. "Are you serious? You have permission? How long will you stay?"

"Yes, I'm serious, yes I have permission, and I'll stay until I find out the truth!" Tauriel searched the plaques on the stall doors, looking for a suitable horse. Finding one, she stopped and slipped inside.

"You're actually going through with this, aren't you," Legolas said, wonder in his voice.

"Yes," she spat back.

"If you're going, I am too," he declared.

"No, you aren't," Tauriel growled, pushing past him. "Not only do I need to leave in three days, but you do not have permission."

"I can get it."

"You can, but should not! I will go alone."

"Tauriel, what if you run into goblins, or Orcs? What if the horse goes lame? What if you run out of food, or get injured?"

"I'll make it work," she muttered, but apprehension entered her mind. _What if he's right_?

"Please, _mellon!_ A change will do me good, and you will have company."

"Fine, fine," Tauriel said, giving in. "Pack your gear, get your horse. Not Colsthian," she added, as Legolas opened his mouth to answer. "I will be going at a pace too fast for him to hold up. And bring your bow."

_Why did I ever agree to that?_

* * *

**Whoah! Long chapter, my longest yet, I think! Hope you enjoyed it! I needed another plot twist, so I threw THAT in there, LOL! Next chapter...well, wait and see ;)**

**R&R, please!**


	23. Leaving the Greenwood

**Latest chapter! I'm in a rush, so can't respond to all the comments..I'll try to do it next time :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon as Tauriel hurried to the stables, silently cursing herself for not waking sooner.

"Why, why, why," she muttered to herself, "did I fail to make myself wake up at the proper time?!"

Reaching the stables, she pulled the gelding she had picked out from his stall, frowning as he laid his ears back.

Quickly, she tacked the animal up, slinging her gear behind the saddle. She reached for her bow, checking to make sure the quiver was full. Finding a few arrows with broken shafts, she replaced them with the spares that were always kept in the stable.

"Where is Legolas?" she said out loud, watching the sun rise higher.

"Here," he said, appearing in the doorway, along with Cahaldriel and another elf.

Tauriel jumped, then glared at him. "Stop doing that!" She turned to her friend. "Cahaldriel, are you coming too?"

The elleth nodded. "Yes, Tauriel."

Someone else entered the stables, and Tauriel saw that it was Estelin. He strode over to her, face worried.

"My lady," he said, "are you quite sure you wish to leave the Greenwood?"

"Yes, Estelin," Tauriel said warmly, dropping titles. "I am quite sure." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas glaring at the Captain. "Thank you," she added.

"You are most welcome, my lady," Estelin responded. "I would come as well, but I am needed here. There is a nest of spiders we must destroy, and quickly. They are growing ever stronger." Confusion was written on his face, but he quickly erased it. Bending low, he kissed her hand. "I wish you luck, Tauriel." He left.

The look Legolas was giving him was now equal to the ones he gave Orcs and spiders.

Walking past him, Tauriel whacked him on the shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

Cahaldriel exchanged a look with Tauriel, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have your horses and gear ready?" Tauriel asked the other three, deciding to ignore the prince's odd behavior.

All three nodded.

"Good," she said, and pulled Cahaldriel aside. "I'm so glad you're coming, _mellon nin_!"

Her friend smiled. "I am, too. Have you met Esnilleth yet?" She gestured to the other elf, who was tall with light brown hair and a brooding expression. Lowering her voice, she added, "He is quite grumpy at times. You get used too it."

Tauriel laughed. The elf did indeed look sulky.

"He is my cousin," Cahaldriel continued. "My mother's sister's son." Pain flitted across her face for an instant.

"I am sorry, _mellon_," Tauriel said softly.

The expression was wiped away, replaced by her normal cheerful look. "It is not your fault, Tauriel. We are alike in that respect. Neither of us have parents."

At the mention of parents, Tauriel jumped slightly. "Cahaldriel," she said, lowering her voice to a near whisper, "I want to talk to you tonight."

"Tauriel, are you alright?" the elleth asked, searching her friend's face for hints on what was going on.

"Yes, of course," Tauriel said with a brittle smile. She raised her voice. "Ready to move out!"

"Yes, sir," Esnilleth said, voice mocking. He mounted his horse, a large, angry looking mare with pinned ears.

Tauriel shot him a look, eyes narrowed. Green sparks seemed to fly from them, and the elf quailed under her gaze.

"Sorry, my lady," he muttered.

Tauriel gave Cahalriel a triumphant look.

Meanwhile, Legolas was jerking on his horse's girth. Hard.

_Why do you care?_ a voice hissed in his mind.

_Because she's my friend,_ he told himself.

_Is that all?_ it mocked. _You know you want something more, and yet she ignores you. She knows naught of what you feel for her_.

_Be quite_, he demanded of it.

He mounted the large stallion, pulling back on the reins as the overexcited animal took several steps forward. "Tauriel," he said. "We should move out."

Tauriel, who was currently laughing silently but uncontrollably into her horse's mane while Cahaldriel watched, an amused smile playing on her lips, straightened up. "Of course," she agreed, lips twitching. "We should move out."

Cahaldriel looked at her again, made a face, and Tauriel burst out laughing.

* * *

They traveled all day, stopping at night fall. They had covered a good bit of ground, and had almost reached the quarter-way mark to the Misty Mountains. Esnilleth was still acting sulky, and was generally left alone by the others.

Sparks flew from the fire as it roared. Tauriel looked up at the sky, worrying.

_If it storms,_ she thought, _we will have only enough for two well-made tents. Which means that two of us will be in each one. _

"Tauriel?" Cahaldriel said, breaking through her thoughts. "You said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, _mellon nin_, I did. Do you know why we are going to Rivendell?"

"No," the elleth said, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Remember what I said about my mother?" Tauriel said, taking a deep breath. "How she looked like me? How the Elvenking told me certain things?"

"Yes," Cahaldriel said slowly.

"Remember how Lord Elrond spoke to me, even though he does not know me?"

"Yes."

"The elf my mother married was not my father. The Elvenking told me it was Enaril, the old Captain of the Guards. But then Enaril told me that it was a lie, one he had been telling for a long time. And then he said the Lord Elrond could help me, and to go to Rivendel..." She trailed off, thinking.

"Oh, Tauriel," Cahaldriel whispered, and surprised her friend by giving her a hug. "I'm sorry."

* * *

That night, rain burst from the sky. Tauriel, leaning on a tree, trying to sense it, was soaked withing seconds. She moved quickly towards the tents, but ended up on her stomach. Spitting mud, she got up and ran. The tents had already been erected, and she found Cahaldriel huddled inside one with Esnilleth.

Which meant that she was going to be in the other one with Legolas.

Wiping water from her eyes, she pushed through the flap and practically fell on top of the prince.

"Hello to you too," he said with a grin, and moved over.

"Where are the blankets?" Tauriel gasped, shivering slightly.

"Over here," Legolas answered, handing her the blankets. "What happened to you?"

"Stuck in the rain," she said with a grimace. Wrapping them around herself, she scooted backwards, back against the tent. "Can you move over more?" Her shoulder was pressed to his, and she was practically sitting on his lap.

"I would," he told her truthfully, sounding a bit embarrassed, "but there's a leak on the other side."

She looked over, and saw that he was right. _Why didn't I bring an extra tent?_ she thought despairingly.

"Well," Tauriel said grimly, "I guess we're stuck like this."

* * *

Tauriel awoke before dawn, warmth seeping through her still slightly damp clothing. And...

Wait.

There was someone else in the tent! Everything rushed back-the storm, getting stuck in the cramped tent with Legolas...

She sat up suddenly, and accidentally elbowed the prince in the face. He woke with a start, and started blowing Tauriel's long hair out of his face.

"Good morning to you as well," he grumbled, and sat up as well, feeling along his nose. "Did you really have to do that? I would have woken up by myself, eventually. Can you please get your hair out of my face?"

Tauriel glared at him, and pulled the long red strands from his face. "Satisfied?"

"You're grumpy in the mornings," Legolas said, grinning at her. "And your hair smells like roses."

"I'm not grumpy," she cried, "I'm angry! The rain will set us back by at least two days, and the horses will go slow. The rivers will be swollen as well!" _Wait, what?_ "My hair smells like roses?" she asked, confused.

"There's nothing to be done about it," Legolas told her. "And yes, your hair smells like roses. Roses and a hint of pine..."

"Who cares what my hair smells like?" Tauriel growled. "Go and check on the horses."

"I would, but you're sitting on my foot."

Flushing with embarrassment, Tauriel stood, exiting the tent. Legolas followed, squinting slightly in the morning light.

"Tauriel? Are you sure the horses are still here?"

Tauriel looked, and cursed roundly. The horses were gone.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R, please!**


End file.
